Ongoing
by snakeboy33
Summary: Lelouch is supposed to be dead. Everyone is supposed to by happy, but at least one person isn't. A new face appears, vowing to kill all those who opposed Lelouch, including all those at Ohgi's wedding. And this man's options, appear infinite.
1. Prologue

Prologue

_Lelouch vi Britannia, the Demon Emperor, was assassinated by Zero. Zero was hailed, once again, a hero, but not just in Japan this time, but in the whole world, even in Britannia._

_Nunnally vi Britannia was declared the 100th Empress of the Holy Britannian Empire, and as people had all wished for and hoped, all peace was restored. People blamed every bad happening on him, and hence, when he died, the joy brought the world back together. The Damocles was demolished by being sent into the sun. All FLEJA weapons were disassembled._

_Zero became the personal assist to the Empress, as was Schneizel el Britannia, the elder brother of the Empress. _

_Lelouch vi Britannia was buried in a place only known to four people, Zero, Nunnally, Jeremiah Gottwald (who was the only person who knew of Zero Requiem at the time other than Zero and Lelouch himself), and Kallen Kozuki (or Stadfield as Ashford Academy knew her). Other than them, no one else knew that Lelouch was even buried, as Zero made the claim that the Demon's body was in the Damocles when it was put in the sun._

_C.C., the immortal witch, vanished, never seen again by anyone again. Kallen had assumed that she knew about the Zero Requiem, and probably where Lelouch was buried, as nothing like that really escaped her._

_Kallen was angry, Lelouch had died as the villain. Nobody knew the truth behind him, everyone cursed the day he was born, and every year, there was a holiday some people observed to celebrate his death. Zero had discouraged it, but people still did it. Only the four who knew the location of his grave knew the real story, not another soul._

XXXXXX

_2019_

A tall man in a dark cloak and cape sat on a chair in an old warehouse, twirling a dagger in his fingers. Under the cloak, a red shirt, and dark pants were worn.

Across the warehouse, sat a womanin a dark cloak as well, but traces of long green hair could be seen. She held a plush in her arms of some yellow thing.

The warehouse they were in was large, and completely empty, except for a few crates, and a large thing of some sorts covered with a tarp. Dividing the two people, was a small bed of some kind, with a body covered with a blanket over it lying there.

"You are really going with this?" the woman asked calmly.

"That is not even worth answering," the man responded, stopping the dagger and driving it into the wooden crate he was sitting next to," I've waited far to long to stop now. Besides, when do you get a chance like this again?"

"That is also a question not worth answering," the woman said emotionlessly. She looked at the body.

"Are you certain that you need to do what you plan?" she asked," It is risky, and might not work. You can only assume what you think happened, happened." The man smiled under his hood, he stood up, and walked forward, and stood over the body.

"I never assume, I just know," the man said, and he tore the blanket off the body, and looked at it. The bloodstained clothes still lying there. The woman paused and looked at the body, wondering.

"All I need to do now, is this," the man said, as he held up his hand, and pressed it against the body's chest. The man's back glowed, and the chest of body glowed. The glow quickly faded though.

The eyes of the body shot open.

Lelouch vi Britannia gasped, and took in a deep breath, as life seeped back into him.


	2. The Day the Demon Was Reborn

When the Demon was Reborn

Lelouch's eyes opened, as he looked around. He didn't really know where he would end up, as either Heaven or Hell would make sense for a guy like him. What he saw was C.C., holding her Cheese-kun, in her typical, white attire. They were in a large warehouse, with the tarp still covering the object, the crates, the bed, and the only source of light were multiple oil lamps scattered around.

"Witch?" Lelouch asked. C.C. looked at him calmly.

"Yes?" she answered. Lelouch then came to his senses fully.

"WHAT THE HELL?" he roared as he straightened up," Why am I still alive?" C.C. didn't look like she was paying attention.

"I wish they delivered pizza this far," she mused.

"I'm talking to you, you monster!" Lelouch yelled. C.C. looked over.

"I'm not the one who did it," C.C. said, deadpan as ever.

"It was I," said the man, who Lelouch only noticed sitting next to the tarp covered object. Still in his cloak. He stood up, and walked over to Lelouch.

"The hell are you?" Lelouch demanded. The man smiled.

"I am the one who brought you back," the man answered. Lelouch scowled, and tried to stand up, but was brought back down by a pain in his chest. He cringed and grabbed the place where it hurt.

"I'd calm down if I were you," the man said, as he sat on a crate," To much stress will open your wounds again."

"I'm supposed to be dead!" Lelouch yelled," That was the point of the Zero Requiem!" The man just laughed slightly, not caring about Lelouch's anger.

"You are quite the specimen," the man said," Having both Code and Geass, I guess we can call what you had, 'Code Geass'. I guess that is what saved your life." Lelouch was shocked.

"When did I get Code?" he asked.

"When you defeated your father," C.C. answered," He transferred his code to you."

"Technically speaking, that should've ended the use of your Geass right there," the man said, and then he began to explain," And yet it didn't, meaning that your Code was lying dormant. When Zero 'killed' you, it caused your Code to activate. Your Geass then acted up, and they canceled each other out. That was what saved your life. Although, you were placed in a coma, so your body needed a jump start. It was my Code that really set you off." Lelouch gasped.

"Wait! Your code?" Lelouch asked. The man nodded, stood up, and dropped off his cloak, revealing he was bald, and wore a crimson red version of C.C.'s outfit, except with out the long sleeves and pant legs, having changed out of his shirt and pants. He was bald, and had a face covered with scars.

"Yes," the man said, as he turned his back on Lelouch, and dropped his shirt, revealing the Geass symbol on his back," And you asked you I am, well I went by quite a few names, but you can call me something particular, I am S.S." Lelouch was in awe at the man.

"Am I...," he began to ask, but S.S. cut him off.

"No," he said," Your Geass shut off your Code, as your Code shut off your Geass."

"Does this mean I don't have my Geass anymore?" Lelouch asked.

"Yes," C.C. said," And before you ask, no, I won't give it to you again." S.S. smiled.

"I can," he said," Of course, you have to agree to the contract though."

"What is the contract?"

"Did C.C. tell you her contract?"

"No?"

"Exactly."

Lelouch sighed.

"Fine then," Lelouch said. S.S. walked over, and pressed his finger to Lelouch's forehead.

"Do you accept the terms of the contract?" S.S. asked in Lelouch's mind.

"Yes, I accept the terms of the contract," Lelouch answered as he flew through the world of Geass.

S.S. stepped back, and Lelouch stood up, as though he was never injured. The prince smiled evily, and his eyes briefly flashed the Geass symbol.

"This power will be the same as your previous Geass," S.S. said, as he sat back down," Only, one difference, you can use it on a person multiple times." Lelouch grinned.

"Perfect," he said, but then that grin faded," But now what?" It was S.S's turn to smile now.

"You can take your revenge," the immortal sorcerer said.

"My revenge?" Lelouch asked.

"For your death, and the betrayal of the Black Knights," S.S. explained.

"My death?" Lelouch echoed," But I choose that path, it brought peace." S.S. grinned.

"Perhaps, but look," he pointed, and it was a big poster of Ohgi and Villeta's wedding, with of Lelouch's "friends" on it. He cringed as he saw Kallen among there, so happy.

"They celebrated your death with such a merry event," S.S. explained," They will always see you as a villain, they will consider your name a swear word. They will never learn the truth among your plan." S.S. then began to bore into Lelouch's mind with this. C.C. didn't try to stop him, as it wouldn't work. Lelouch's fists tightened. ** (note: _DO NOT_ pass judgement on the story here, I'll explain in later chapters)**

"Even the one you love," S.S. whispered, and Lelouch flinched, and looked at the smiling Kallen again," She celebrates your death." Lelouch's horror dropped, replaced by a cold face. S.S. smiled cruelly, this was going better than he thought.

"And then the treachery of the Black Knights, just because of the blood that ran in your veins," he said," Those weak minded, racist fools fell to the lies of your brother out of sheer spite." Lelouch tensed, as his wrath continued to grow.

"And your best friend," S.S. said, as he pointed to the right of the poster, showing an image of Suzaku as Zero," He killed you."

"On my own choice," Lelouch said, relaxing slowly," He made the world a better place."

"Wrong," S.S. hissed," You made the world a better place, think about it, would your true friend agree to kill you, and then go through it. If he was your friend, he would either never agree, or at least stop the process of killing most of the way through. But no, he went through with it." Lelouch tensed. C.C. watched on, knowing that S.S. was close to breaking Lelouch completely to his will.

"That agree to kill you was probably a grab for power," S.S. said darkly, almost there. He then stepped back.

"Now I ask you, why do you need revenge?" Lelouch didn't answer. He just looked at the poster. Lelouch then grabbed a lamp, and threw it at the poster, and it caught flame.

S.S. smiled, he had gotten his most important piece. C.C. sighed sadly, knowing that for Lelouch, there was no turning back. S.S. picked up a iron brand, and set it down next Lelouch.

Lelouch turned to them, his face empty and dark, the flames of the poster burning behind him.

"I am ready," he began, and then he finished by picking of the brand," to take my revenge." Lelouch slammed the brand into the ground, it was the symbol, of infinity.

**(a lot of you are asking Lelouch could have become like this, but bare with me, I have a plot element that will be revealed near the end that should answer everything)**


	3. Remembrance

Remembrance

(3 weeks later)

Kallen rushed to get ready, she only had about 30 minutes before school started, and it was 25 minute trip to Ashford. She put on her uniform, grabbed her toast, said goodbye to her mother, and rushed out the door.

The day was not off to a good start, she missed the train, and had to wait 10 minutes before the next came, she had to run faster than ever to get to the school.

She arrived, with just 5 minutes left, but she stopped, right at the gates. She paused, and looked at the school.

"Why bother coming back?" she asked out loud, the man she loved was already gone, most of her friends were gone. There was nothing for her anymore in this place.

Then she remembered that this was what everyone wanted, Zero included. He said that Kallen needed it. And he was probably right, but still, she would look into the back of the class, to see that empty seat Lelouch used to occupy, so lonely.

"If only I could Lelouch," she said, a tear dropping. She made a note to visit his gave later.

However, it was supposed to be a happy day as well. Surprisingly, Guilford, and confessed her love to Cornelia, and they were due to be married in a couple of days. Kallen couldn't help but laugh at that, never expecting Cornelia to be like that.

Kallen's face then fell, she knew that Lelouch would have been very happy to know that. And his sister and soon-to-be brother in law saw him as little more than pure evil.

Todoh and Chiba also got married, something that caught nobody off guard in the least. They became the parents of a son whom they named Taizo, after the man who helped the Black Knights.

Ohgi and Villeta also had a child, a girl named Chigusa.

And yet, in all their eyes, Lelouch was the villain. They cursed the day he was born, and refuse to call him his name, just referring to him as "demon".

Zero discouraged it, but they still did.

Every time they did, a lump the size of an orange formed in Kallen's throat. She was even on the verge of breaking apart once when they toasted to Lelouch's death, which Ohgi had lead.

She wasn't the only one. Zero didn't join them, which caused confusion, but Kallen could tell, that he had tears under that mask. Nunnally just cried a little. Jeremiah, whom Anya had invited, would have killed Ohgi, if Gino and Todoh hadn't held him back. Kallen had to leave the room in order to keep her emotions together.

School passed uneventful. Kallen had gotten used to people constantly showing her sympathy for being the hostage of the Demon Emperor. Rival, who replaced Milly as the president, was somewhat retracted now, having lost many friends, but still maintained his goofy nature.

She called a taxi, and drove up to an empty hill. Though the driver was confused, Kallen let him keep the change and he drove off.

Kallen walked up to the hill, and found a small grave. It was also somewhat of a memorial, as Suzaku had driven the same sword he used to kill Lelouch with into the ground at the grave. Jeremiah had personally carved the stone, and each person was allowed to contribute to the inscription, each person being able to put something on the grave. Jeremiah, since he figured that Lelouch considered him the least major among all four of them, decided to put the first, and most general thing. Nunnally was next, and though she cried, she knew what to put. Suzaku was next, and what he put was obvious. Kallen was next, she didn't know what to put first, but then she understood. It read:

_Here lies Lelouch vi Britannia: Leader, Brother, Friend, Lover._

Kallen then began crying.

"I'm sorry Lelouch," she said sadly," I just wasn't quick enough."

In S.S.'s warehouse, S.S. and C.C. were watching Lelouch train.

_Flashback_

"_I have to do what?" Lelouch asked in shock, as he looked at all the weights and equipment._

"_If you are truly going to take your revenge, you will need to be physically strong," S.S. explained. Lelouch groaned, and began doing pushups. He collapsed on his fifth._

_S.S. frowned, and he shoved Lelouch with his foot._

"_I know that you are stronger than that!" he yelled. Lelouch cringed, and weakly, put his arms in the position. He couldn't do it, but Lelouch roared, and pushed up._

_End flashback_

Now, Lelouch calmly lifted 40 pound weights with considerable ease. He was now muscular, and well built. Lelouch then dropped the weight, and began running an treadmill.

After 20 minutes, he got off, just barely sweating.

"It goes to show you, you are stronger than you think," S.S. said. C.C. was shocked, but she would never show it. She never expected Lelouch to make so much progress in only 3 weeks.

Lelouch walked over to a new poster of Ohgi and Villeta's wedding.

"Now, who should I have killed first?" he pondered. He then looked at the picture of Zero, and he smiled menacingly. He took the symbol of infinity, and pressed it on Zero's head.

"And I know just the guy to do it."


	4. His Name is Infinity

His Name is Infinity

Kallen hurried to get ready for Guilford and Cornelia's wedding. She knew she had to look her very best if not better, this was a wedding for royalty.

She pinned her hair up in a bun, put on her best dress, and put on bright red lipstick. To finally put the icing on the cake, she wore jewelry the completely conflicted with her typical personality.

She was met by Milly.

"Come on lazy bum!" Milly said," You can't be late for this wedding, the Empress, and Zero will be there!" Kallen sighed.

"Look, I'm only human," she said," I can only go so fast."

Since Nunnally became Empress, the Ashford family was given their power back, but Milly still enjoyed playing the role as a news reporter.

They both climbed in the limo, and headed to the palace, where Guilford and Cornelia were going to be wedded.

When they got there, they saw a whole colony of news reporters, eager to get info on how a Britannian princess was getting married. Milly laughed, since she would get all the info she needed from the inside. Kallen couldn't help but giggle herself.

Inside the palace, it was crazy. Gino, who Guilford had tasked with setting everything up (why no one could imagine), was barking orders like there was no tomorrow.

"Look, we need those banners over the stairway!!" Gino yelled at one guy, and then at another guy," The bride won't be in this room much, don't put the flowers there!!" Kallen walked up to Gino.

"Can't you give them a break?" she asked. Gino laughed.

"This is for the sister of the Empress!" Gino stated," It has to be the wedding of the century!" Kallen giggled again.

"If you say so," she said with a smile. She then sighed, wishing that she could have experienced that with Lelouch. She then smiled at the ceiling. Then again, she did have to continue his request to live on.

She walked on alone, and Nunnally wheeled up in her typical royal attire.

"Hello Kallen," she said cheerfully. Kallen curtsied first, then greeted the Empress.

"Hi Nunnally," she responded. Nunnally chuckled.

"You don't need to curtsy to me," she said.

"You are the Empress, isn't it respectful?" Kallen asked with a shrug. Nunnally smiled at Kallen.

"I miss him too," she said sadly. Kallen sniffed, and smiled.

"This is a happy day," Nunnally said," We shouldn't be sad, we should be happy. Lelouch made much of this possible with his plan. And don't worry, I already asked Cornelia to not make a toast to his death again." Kallen nodded.

"Where's Zero?" she asked.

"He told me that he would be attending," Nunnally answered," He left for some time to go off on his own for a while. I suppose we should get also, it will begin soon, and I don't want to miss my big sister's wedding."

The ceremony began, and some Knightmares had to be put in the sky to maintain crowd control with helicopters.

Gino was really creative. It was on the top of the building, on a balcony of sorts. It was surrounded by plants of all sorts, including ferns and small trees. There was an arch over where the altar was, and hanging from that altar were stars. Cornelia and Guilford's Knightmares stood on either side of the Knightmare, while other Knightmares formed a procession over the path.

The altar itself was a platform, with lights along the stairs.

Kallen looked around at the viewers, and saw multiple familiar faces. She sat in the front row, with Gino, Anya next to her. On the other side, sat Nunnally, with Zero by her side, and Schneizel was next to Zero. Zero's arms were folded, and Kallen couldn't tell what he was thinking under that mask. Ohgi was also in the front row, next to Anya, with Villetta next to him, holding their daughter in her arms. Fortunately, the little girl was fast asleep. Todoh was next to Schneizel, with Chiba next to him, holding their son in her arms. The little boy was also asleep. Kallen hoped both of them were heavy sleepers.

Kallen looked around, for some more familiar faces. She saw Xingke with Tianzi and Kaguya. She also saw Lloyd with Cecile and Rakshata. Rival, Milly, and Nina all sat together. To her surprise, she also saw Jeremiah, but he wasn't sitting, he was leaning on the wall, watching things play out.

The bride then came out, and the music began. Guilford looked on edge, but he swallowed it. Everyone was smiling, even Jeremiah managed a little smile. Zero was probably smiling, but no one could tell.

The ceremony went on without a catch, but then Gino walked out. Kallen wondered, and Anya whispered something about a little catch, flashing out her notepad to show her. Kallen was curious.

She found out soon, as Gino then appeared in the Tristan (which was repaired along with other Knightmares) just as the ceremony ended. The Tristan did a little dance, and everyone laughed.

The party then came up, and Nunnally approached the newlyweds.

"I'm glad to see you made it this far big sister," the Empress said happily. Cornelia took Nunnally's hand a smiled.

"Thanks," she said. Guilford bowed in respect. Kallen watched.

"I guess some things aren't meant to change," Zero's voice said as he came up behind Kallen.

"Zero!" Kallen said with surprise.

"I wish to speak with you in private," Zero said, gesturing. Kallen followed him into a room. Zero made sure everything was locked and there were no cameras, before taking off his helmet.

"Hi Suzaku," Kallen greeted. Suzaku looked at Kallen.

"I'm sorry," Suzaku said," But there was no changing his mind." Kallen nodded and looked down.

"I just wish...," Kallen began, but couldn't finish. Suzaku put his hand on her shoulder.

"Remember what he told you," he said," You have to live." Kallen nodded, and wiped some tears.

"It just makes me mad," she said as she walked away," Everyone here thinks he was a monster, nothing in him but cruelty and greed." Suzaku followed her.

"It was for the best," he said," But you are right, he was the true hero, not me." Kallen sighed.

"If only the others could see that," she said," But if we told the world, everything would fall apart."

"I know," Suzaku said, before putting the Zero persona back on again," That is why we need to honor Lelouch's memory, and keep his dream alive." Kallen nodded.

"I think the gifts arrived," Zero said as he lead the way out of the room and back into the main hall.

Certainly, the gifts had arrived. There were all kinds, including one massive one with a tarp over it. The delivery man said that it came this way, and the one who was the giver of it insisted that it is kept covered with the tarp.

The presents varied, including a custom built Knightmare for both of the pair from Lloyd and Rakshata. They were the Joan, and the Pellinor.

Kallen, Milly, and others like them weren't expected to bring gifts, but they brought some anyway. Nina gave them blueprints to a new, high tech vacation home, Milly gave them a trip for two on any cruise, Rival gave an automatic scholarship to Ashford Academy if they ever had children (Rival went mad with power and took that from the principal), and Kallen gave them a piece of Guilford's old Knightmare, which she found in the aftermath of the Black Rebellion.

Then out of nowhere, there were explosions all throughout the room, and several guard Knightmares then fell in, completely totaled.

"Okay, I didn't plan this!!" Gino cried. A smoke then erupted in the middle of the room. Zero got in the front in an attempt to protect everything. A figure emerged from the smoke on a platform.

The smoke cleared, and the all saw the figure. He was tall, and wore a black Knightmare jumpsuit, with the golden symbol of infinity on his chest. His palms also had the symbol of infinity on them. He had multiple pockets on the suit. The figure also wore a black, spandex mask that covered his whole head and face. The mask had a single, short, golden blade that appeared on the very top. In the center of the mask was the golden symbol of Infinity again.

"I am, Infinity!" the figure proclaimed. Everyone began murmuring to themselves.

"'Infinity'," Zero echoed," As in 'everything'?" Many guests tried to flee, but the doors were stuck shut. Kallen was shocked, this man, just invaded the wedding of a member of the Royal Family, she had no idea how he could get past security like that.

"What do want?" Zero demanded.

"To avenge the death of the greatest leader Britannia ever saw!" Infinity answered," Lelouch vi Britannia!" People then gasped in shock at the name of Demon Emperor.

"He drove the once great nation to its greatest ever!" Infinity yelled, he then pointed at Nunnally," And you brought it down the overly compassionate Empress you are! But I shouldn't be mad at you!" Nunnally was surprised. Infinity then looked over everyone else.

"I should be mad at everyone!" Infinity roared," You defiled his Majesty's greatness!"

"He was a ruthless dictator!" Xingke yelled," His death was a miracle!" Infinity then took out a gun, and shot at Xingke, purposely missing.

"Speak like that again and I won't be so nice," Infinity hissed, he then turned to the people, and held up a picture of the wedding of Ohgi," Hear me world! Starting tonight, I shall kill one person in this picture every two days!!" The people in that picture were terrified. Kallen shivered.

"Who is this guy?" she stuttered. Out of nowhere, several Knightmares came in and attempted to rain bullets down on Infinity, but he jumped onto the backs of one of the Knightmares, and took out a sword he had on his back. He swung his sword, and beheaded the Knightmare. He quickly did that to others. Todoh realized that was a sword exactly the same as the one in the Zangetsu, only smaller.

"But I won't start with them tonight," Infinity continued, as he put away the picture, but not his sword," I shall start with someone different." And he looked at Zero. Infinity then charged.

Guilford growled, and pulled out his pistol that he always kept hidden, got in front of his wife, and shot at Infinity, the man just dodged, and cut the gun in half as he shot past Guilford.

Jeremiah then charged in with his blades, but Infinity dodged again, and kicked Jeremiah down. He then appeared over Zero.

Zero took out his own gun, but Infinity swatted it from his hands. Something came to Zero, this was the exact same way he attack Lelouch. Zero however, drew his sword in an attempt to meet Infinity's, but Infinity jumped over Zero, landing behind him.

Before Zero had time to react, Infinity drove his sword, right through Zero's chest.


	5. Dragon

Dragon

"ZERO HAS BEEN STABBED!!" Horror stormed through the world like an evil tornado for the people watching. Live cameras that were snuck into the ceremony caught the whole thing.

Infinity's sword impaled through Zero's chest cleanly. The room was in a state of shock, no one could speak, or even move.

Zero coughed, and grabbed the blade, as if trying to pull it out. Infinity just stared at Zero's back, having stabbed Zero from behind.

"Doesn't feel good does it?" Infinity sneered as he pushed the blade in deeper, and Zero groaned," Feel the same pain that his Majesty felt when he did the same to him. Don't worry, I won't kill you yet, this was just to make a warning. But if you die anyway, that works as well." Infinity then tore the sword out of Zero's body, and kicked the leader of the Black Knights to the ground.

Zero slumped, and lay limp. Infinity flicked the blood off of the blade.

"Look world!!" Infinity roared," Your great leader lying humbled at my feet!! This is only the first stage of the vengeance for the Emperor!" People were shaken by this, no one could even twitch at how Zero was just so easily defeated. Todoh was the first to return to his senses.

"Don't just stand there, get Zero, and kill Infinity!" Guards burst into the room, and fired at Infinity, but Infinity jumped over them, took out his pistol, and killed each with a single shot.

"Remember my promise," Infinity said," I will kill one person in that picture every two days, plus a couple additional ones not in that picture."

The Tristan and the Mordred then both burst into the room.

"I don't like it when people crash weddings," Anya said dully, as she fired the Mordred's cannons. Infinity dodged it. Kallen cringed, and ran to board the Guren, which had also been repaired.

Infinity jumped onto the Tristan's shoulder, and pole vaulted over it. He was heading to the tarp covered object.

"Don't let him get there!" Todoh yelled as he arrived in the Zangetsu. He swung his sword at Infinity, but Infinity blocked Zangetsu's sword with his own. Taking advantage everyone's shock, Infinity parried the blow and shoved it to the side, and continued running.

That was when the Pellinor showed up. It was tall and thin, and had large spikes protruding form its back. It had a color scheme similar to Guilford's old Knightmare. It also held a long spear, with a blade instead of drill on the tip, so it looked more like a bisento.

"Didn't think the Pellinor would have to be used to soon," Guilford commented. Cornelia meanwhile, was trying to speed read through the manual for the Joan.

Guilford swung the weapon, but Infinity deflected that as well, and jumped over, and finally reached the object. He turned to the people.

"It's been fun, but I'm afraid I have to make my exit now," Infinity declared, and he pressed a button his wrist, and the tarp flew off the object. Under it, was what looked like a Knightmare. But it was like no Knightmare anyone had ever seen. It looked like a dinosaur, hunched over. It had massive claws, similar to the Guren. It also had a long tail with a blade at the end. The thing had three toed feet. The head looked like a lizard head, with three curved forward horns on the head. Its color scheme was black, gold, and brown, with a black body, golden horns and claws, and brown underbelly.

Infinity smiled under his mask, and the thing's head opened up, and he climbed into it. The Knightmare buzzed to life, and two red eyes appeared on the head.

"Ladies and gentlemen!!" Infinity yelled," I give you, the Nidhoggr, the first 10th Generation Knightmare!! But this is no knight, this is a dragon!!"

"And just how did he get his hands on such technology?!" Lloyd cried frantically. Guilford didn't stop, and continued by charing the Pellinor forward. The Nidhoggr just jumped back, and through a window.

"That fool!" Gino yelled as he lead the Knightmares to chase.

As the Nidhoggr free fell, Infinity pressed a button on the side, and two wings that resembled dragon wings sprouted out of the shoulders. To everyone's shock, the spaces that then buzzed to life with dark colored energy. The Nidhoggr then recovered, and flew up to face them.

"If you are going to be so persistent, then I'm waiting," Infinity taunted. The Knightmares charged, but the Nidhoggr dodged.

"This is annoying," Anya said," I'll just end this now." She prepped the cannon on the Mordred and fired, but the Nidhoggr effortlessly dodged.

"Wise choice, ending this now," Infinity sneered. And then, he charged a cannon of his own in the mouth of his Knightmare. The Nidhoggr then fired a cannon. It came so quickly and with such surprise, Anya didn't have time to dodge.

It went through the Mordred cleanly, so cleanly that it destroyed both legs, one arm, and half the body, leaving the other parts virtually unscathed. Anya was also perfectly fine.

"That's...not good," she said slowly.

It was Gino's turn now. He charged with the Tristan Divider, and swung both swords.

"Take this you overgrown gecko!" he yelled, but the swords harmless bounced of the armor of the Nidhoggr.

"What the...," Gino asked, shocked, and the tail of the dragon swung and cleaved off both arms and legs.

Infinity laughed, this was going easier than he thought. Then the Pellinor charged.

"WHY YOU!!" Guilford roared, and he swung the bisento, but the Nidhoggr slammed its head into the Pellinor and sent it spiraling.

"Guilford!" Cornelia cried. But he appeared only dented.

"Damn flight units!" he growled as he tried to jump start his system again to no avail.

Infinity laughed again, until the Guren SEITEN showed up. Kallen roared as she struck it forward, which was odd considering she was still in her wedding outfit whilst piloting. She swung the arm of the Guren forward, and managed to grab the Nidhoggr.

"Try this!" Kallen yelled, and activated the radiant wave surger. However, it had no effect on the Nidhoggr.

"What!?!?" Kallen cried. Infinity smirked under his mask again.

"Nice try, but this Knightmare has reinforced, double armor," he explained," It will take a lot more power to break through this!" The Nidhoggr then tore the Guren towards it, and slashed it with its claws, creating four enormous gashes in the Guren's chest, and tore off one of the flight units.

"Damn you!" Kallen roared as she spiraled out of control. She managed to be caught by a few guards.

Infinity laughed, as the Nidhoggr zoomed away into the distance.

Kallen clenched her teeth, he would pay for what he did to Zero.

The Nidhoggr flew a great distance, before landing in S.S.'s warehouse. Infinity dropped out of it and met C.C. there.

"Where's Lelouch?" C.C. asked

"You know," Infinity answered as he walked past her. C.C. followed.

S.S. greeted Infinity.

"Well done," he commented. Infinity nodded and sat down.

"The Nidhoggr performed better than expected," he said. S.S. shrugged.

"It was expensive and some digging had to be done, but it was all worth it," the immortal said," Made specifically to combat your opponent's Knightmares. As well as multiple other features installed."

"Did you kill Zero?" C.C. asked.

"No, I only badly wounded him, to put the world in a state of fear," Infinity answered," They will see that Zero might not be the great, invincible leader they came know and follow." C.C. held her straight face, but then smirked slightly.

"Very crafty," she remarked. S.S. nodded.

"Yes very smart," he agreed.

Infinity then chuckled, and took off his mask. He then stood up, and picked up the infinity brand that was in the fire. He looked for the next target, and decided. He burned the symbol, on Kallen.

"So it really went that easy?" C.C. then questioned.

"I didn't even have to use my Geass on them," Lelouch said as he set his mask down on the table.


	6. Target

Target

The next day, Milly was on TV, broadcasting to the world the recent events.

"The world is in complete chaos at the assault on Zero (it showed an image of Zero being stabbed by Infinity). The great messiah of the world was grievously wounded by a strange masked man calling himself Infinity (it showed an image of Infinity's face). Who this man is we may never know, all we know is his threat (it showed Infinity giving his threat, and then the picture of the wedding). He promised to kill one person in this picture every two days, and yes, I know that I am among the people in that picture. I am not afraid though. (it then showed outside the hospital, with Knightmares preventing people from getting in)In this hospital, Zero is being treated for his wounds, all we know is that he is intensive care, and the Empress personally demanded that Zero's face was not seen, so the doctors actually had to find a way to treat Zero without taking off his mask. Forces are searching far and wide for this 'Infinity' man, and his Knightmare, which he called, the Nidhoggr. Once more, he vows to avenge the death of the Demon Emperor, but we will stop him."

Lelouch glared at the TV as he calmly lifted weights with one arm while sitting on a chair. He was watching from the one television in S.S.'s warehouse. He was still in his Infinity getup, except for his mask, which was next to him on a crate, and his sword which lay next to the mask. The Nidhoggr was next to him.

"To think, even one of my closest friends refers to me as a monster," Lelouch growled, as he resisted the urge to throw his sword at the TV. C.C. watched him.

"Are you going to kill her next?" she asked calmly. Lelouch shook his head.

"No," he said," You saw me brand my next target." C.C. looked at the poster of the wedding, and saw the infinity symbol burned onto Kallen's picture.

"Why her, I thought you loved her?"

"Exactly, and that is one reason. Because out of all of them, she betrayed me the most," Lelouch hissed," She should've stood by my side, and known my plan. But instead, she fought me, I was forced to push her away. I will never forgive that!" C.C. sighed, she looked perfectly fine, but inside, she was horrified that S.S. had butchered Lelouch's mind with such ease.

Lelouch stood up and walked to the Nidhoggr.

"That battle with them delivered a message that nothing can stand in the way of Infinity," Lelouch said," None of them will be able to put up a slightest piece of a fight against me." C.C. chuckled.

"Hence the dent in the Nidhoggr," she commented, and Lelouch noticed that there was a slight mark on his weapon where Kallen used the Guren on it.

Lelouch clenched his fists.

"You betrayed me!" he growled softly," I will make you pay!" S.S. watched from the shadows. _Go on Infinity_, he thought,_ At every moment your rage grows, my victory comes ever closer_.

In the hospital Zero was in, everyone was gathered in his room, as Zero remained unconscious. They included Todoh, Cornelia, Ohgi, Nunnally, Lloyd, Rakshata, Xingke, and Kallen.

"For him to breach security so easily," Todoh growled in amazement," It is frightening."

"I think the most terrifying fact is that he managed to get his hand on that Knightmare," Lloyd commented," I don't get how he managed to get his hands on such materials."

"Its like he knew everything we would throw at him ahead of time," Kallen said.

"Who could he be?" Xingke pondered," For him to want to avenge the Demon of all people." Kallen flinched, and Nunnally sighed.

"Probably a radical conservative," Cornelia said," They can be very determined when they want to."

"Our first priority should be finding out who is going after next," Rakshata said sounding bored," Because I think I speak for all of us, we don't want to end up being on his 'to kill' list."

"Wrong, our first priority should be finding out where Infinity is!" Todoh declared," Then we don't need to worry about it."

"Right!" Ohgi agreed," We need to capture him, then his reign of blood can end!"

"But there is no telling how long that will take," Xingke pointed out," By the time we do capture him, he could have killed all of us."

"Doesn't matter," Todoh said," The decision is not ours, it is Empress's." Everyone turned to Nunnally.

Nunnally looked confused, that commanding voice bore into her mind, and yet it was familiar.

"I don't know," she said softly, but then she looked up," We'll do both! Some people can look for Infinity, others can investigate for you he will be targeting."

"Yes!" Ohgi said, but then Infinity appeared on screens, across the world.

"I am, Infinity!" he announced.

"What!?" Kallen gasped.

"Infinity!" Todoh growled.

Ohgi cringed, Cornelia scowled, Xingke's eyes narrowed, Lloyd and Rakshata held their straight faces, and Nunnally watched, hearing that familiarity in Infinity's voice again. People around the world gasped in horror at the man who nearly killed Zero effortlessly.

"Hear me world!" Infinity said," I am announcing my next target!" Everyone in the room gasped. This would mean they could focus all attention on just finding Infinity.

"My next target, is Kallen Stadfield!" Infinity declared. Everyone gasped again, and looked at Kallen, who was so shocked she couldn't speak. Her eyes were widened.

"M-m-me," she stuttered softly.

"Tomorrow, your life will end!" Infinity yelled," I shall kill you personally! Do not run, for I can catch you! Do not hide, for I can find you! Do not fight, for I can beat you!" Kallen was so terrified, she fell back. Infinity's transmission then ended.

"Change of plans!" Nunnally yelled," All resources are made to keep Kallen safe!"

"Yes!!" everyone agreed.

Kallen was so shaken, she couldn't walk, so Ohgi picked her up, and he, followed by Todoh and Xingke, ran out of the room. Gino then ran next to them.

"I heard, Kallen is Infinity's next target!" he mentioned. Ohgi nodded.

"We have to get her as far away from here as possible!" Todoh said.

They put Kallen in the Guren's cockpit, and once feeling the Guren again, Kallen came back to her senses.

"You have to get out of here!" Todoh said," Xingke, myself, Gino, Anya, and Guilford will accompany you!"

"Right!" Kallen said, and she took off.

From the shadows, Lelouch watched, holding his mask in his hand.

"I thought I told you not to run, because I will catch you," he said evily.


	7. Resistance

Resistance

Kallen was in the front as she fled Japan at full force in the Guren, the Zangetsu, Shen Hu, the repaired Tristan, and repaired Mordred (thought it still was missing its legs) were right behind her. They all knew that a large military escort would cause a panic.

_Why is he going after me first?_ Kallen thought_ Me of all people. I had nothing to do with Lelouch's death, and I tried to resist the betrayal, but I guess Infinity doesn't know that_.

"Where are we going?" Gino asked.

"To the North Pole, it will be the last place Infinity will look, and the cold will prevent his Knightmare from functioning properly," Xingke answered," We can take everyone there, and it should give us enough time to find him. Don't worry Kallen, we'll get you to a safe place."

"I'm not afraid," Kallen said. Actually, that was a lie, because inside, she was very on edge, Infinity defeated all of them with incredible ease, so she didn't know how they would be able to escape in any way.

"Everyone, just keep your eyes open," Todoh instructed," Infinity could appear anytime from anywhere." As if on queue a huge cannon blast fired from nowhere, and just barely missed.

"He's here!" Xingke yelled. And he was, Infinity tore through skies in their direction, piloting the Nidhoggr at top speeds.

_My revenge continues now_, Lelouch thought as he rocketed forward. The Zangetsu charged.

"Disappear!" Todoh yelled, and he swung the sword, but the Nidhoggr dodged, and drove its claws into the Zangetsu's chest, piercing it through the completely. Todoh shuddered how he was right in between those claws.

The dragon tore its claws from the knight and continued forward.

"You!" Xingke yelled, and he fired the Shen Hu's slash harken, but Infinity spun the Nidhoggr, avoiding all the assaults. The dragon then swung its tail, and cut the Shen Hu in half, quite literally, leaving Xingke watching in horror as he watched half of his Knightmare fall apart.

Now it was Anya's turn.

"I'll get back at you now," she said emotionlessly, and she charged, but the Mordred proved to be easy pickings for the Nidhoggr, since it was so slow. Infinity fired the diffusion cannon at Anya, causing to burn off its arm again.

"Not again," she sighed. Then Gino attacked.

"I'll get you for taking off Tristan's...," but before he could finish the Nidhoggr torched off the Tristan's head, forcing Gino to use the escape pod.

The Guren then struck from behind.

"Take this!" Kallen yelled, and she grabbed the Nidhoggr's head and activated the radiant wave generator. It caused a slight ruptured in the Nidhoggr's side, but other than that, it did nothing.

Infinity laughed as he grabbed onto the Guren with the Nidhoggr's mouth, but Kallen slammed it in the eye, causing Infinity to let go.

"Your target is me, now chase me!" Kallen challenged and she shot off.

"With pleasure," Infinity growled, and he charged after her.

The chase lasted one minute, before the Nidhoggr head butted the Guren and sent it plummeting. Kallen turned and fired the missiles, but the Nidhoggr held up its wings, and all the missiles crashed harmlessly against the shields. Infinity then charged up his cannon, and fired on the Guren. Kallen attempted to absorb it with the Guren's arm, but it proved to powerful, and blew the arm off.

Before she knew it, she found the cockpit being ripped open by the Nidhoggr. She looked to be face to "face" with the dragon.

"Look at me," Infinity ordered," I want to see that fear in your eyes!" That wouldn't be hard, that's all Kallen could look at right now.

Infinity then began charging the cannon in the mouth of the Nidhoggr.

"Now you die!" he roared and after he finished charging it, he began to put his finger down to release the cannon.

"I don't care if I do die," Kallen said as tears began to fell," Because now I can finally be with Lelouch."

Infinity's finger halted over the trigger.

"What, why can't I fire?" Infinity stuttered, but that was actually Lelouch there. He cringed and tried to slam the button, but his finger wouldn't move.

"Well?" Kallen said. Infinity roared, and tried to press the button, but his finger just wouldn't listen.

"Damn it!" he cried, as he grabbed Kallen in the Nidhoggr's claws, and ripped the Guren in half vertically with the lower claws the Nidhoggr. Kallen watched with horror as the dragon carried her off and then Guren falling to the ground, damaged beyond repair.

Infinity carried Kallen all the way to S.S.'s warehouse, before dropping her. Kallen looked up, seeing C.C., much to her surprise.

"Pizza girl?" she asked. C.C. nodded to Kallen.

"It's been a long time," the immortal commented. Infinity then dropped out of the Nidhoggr. Kallen glowered at him.

"Why did you spare me?!" Kallen demanded. Infinity ignored her completely.

"Where's S.S.?" he asked.

"He went to get the 'you-know-what'?" C.C. answered.

"He's that foresightful huh?" Infinity commented. This made Kallen made, she ran up and tried to punch Infinity, only for her fist to be caught. Infinity threw her to the ground.

"As reckless as ever Q-1," Infinity said. Kallen froze.

"Only Zero calls me that," she hissed, Infinity then laughed.

"He is," Infinity said," Well the original anyway." Kallen froze even more.

"What, no!" she said," It can't be!"

Infinity then removed his mask, and Kallen found herself, looking deep into the eyes of Lelouch.


	8. Reunion

Reunion

Kallen just looked at Lelouch in shock, as he held his Infinity mask in his hand. Gone was the flimsy, weak person she once knew. Now, she looked upon a muscular, powerful person.

"But, y-you're dead," she stuttered, pointing," I saw you die." Lelouch nodded, and threw his mask down.

"Yes, I'm supposed to be dead," he said," But I'm not, don't ask me how, because I don't understand it entirely myself." Lelouch then walked forward, and Kallen tried to move back but fell.

"What do you want?" she stuttered. Lelouch stared her down.

"To end your life, for my revenge," he hissed.

"Revenge?"

"You left me in the time I needed you the most," Lelouch hissed, having lost that hesitation that came up in the Nidhoggr," I was forced to push you away, and when I died, you celebrated like everyone else." Kallen was horrified.

"But I...," she whimpered. Lelouch then moved forward.

"I don't have my gun," he said, and he picked up the red hot infinity brand that was lying in the burning coals," So I'll use this instead, it is somewhat fitting." Lelouch held it up, and brought it down on Kallen, but she rolled and dodged.

She managed to clamber her to her feet, and ran. Lelouch smiled evily.

"I thought I told you, don't run, because I will catch you," Lelouch said as he ran after Kallen, still holding the brand. Kallen ran as fast as she could, but Lelouch was now far more athletic, and was keeping pace. C.C. watched everything calmly.

"Perhaps, Infinity has swallowed Lelouch," she observed.

Kallen then suddenly halted, and kicked Lelouch in the face, _hard_. Lelouch recoiled, and dropped the brand. Kallen then tackled with him, and pinned him.

"I want answers!" she demanded angrily," Are you really Infinity?! And if so, why do you want to kill everyone?!" Lelouch shoved her off, and then pinned her.

"Yes, I am Infinity, the opposite of Zero," Lelouch snapped," And as for why I intend on killing everyone, it is for my revenge!"

"Your revenge for what?!" Kallen snapped back.

"When I died, they were blind to my intentions, they saw nothing in me but evil," Lelouch explained darkly," They celebrate my death like it was a holiday."

"You can't blame them, you're evil shone bright in that," Kallen growled.

"SILENCE!" Lelouch snapped," That is no excuse!" He then recovered the brand, still glowing.

"And then you turned your back on me when I needed you the most, even you celebrated my death, and saw me as pure evil," Lelouch said, as he held the brand over her face," Now you die!" Lelouch brought the symbol of infinity onto Kallen's face,

"WAIT!!" Kallen cried, just as the brand was mere millimeters from making contact," LELOUCH, I LOVE YOU!!" Lelouch halted, just before making the kill.

"W-w-what?" Lelouch questioned softly, utterly shocked. Kallen looked at him, tears in her eyes.

"I never got to tell you," Kallen said weakly," But if you had returned the feelings, even if they were only lies, I would have followed you to hell." Lelouch stumbled back, dropping the brand to the ground.

"K-kallen," Lelouch mumbled. Kallen stood up slowly and walked forward, kicking the brand aside.

"Lelouch," she said as she knelt down in front of him," I'm telling you now, my devotion to Zero had no limit, but when I learned the truth, I was scared and confused. But then I understood, my loyalty was more than that." She then kissed Lelouch gently. C.C. watched, and smiled.

"Thank you, Kallen," she said softly," Maybe Infinity hasn't consumed Lelouch entirely after all."

As the two broke apart, Lelouch put his hand on Kallen's cheek.

"Kallen," he whispered. Kallen took that hand in both of hers.

"Lelouch," she whispered back. There was the sound of footsteps, as S.S. approached.

"Well done my friend," he said.

"Who are you?" Kallen demanded as she and Lelouch stood up.

"I am S.S. the one you have to thank for Lelouch being here with us now," S.S. answered.

"'S.S.' like C.C.?" Kallen asked as she looked at the green haired woman.

"Yes," S.S. said, showing off his Geass mark on his back," Meaning I am immortal. I brought something you might like." Kallen blinked, and S.S. pointed outside.

He lead them out to behind the warehouse, and there was an object about the same size as the Nidhoggr, if not a tad shorter, and a tad bulkier.

S.S. snapped his fingers, and the tarp flew off. It revealed a dragon like Knightmare, similar to the Nidhoggr. It was however, red and gold, like the Guren. It had radiant wave surge claws on both arms, but they were larger, and more spaced out. The head was shaped like a lizard's head, but it had horns that curved back. It has large wings like the Nidhoggr, and a long tail. The body was red, the claws were gold, the tail was red with a gold tip, and head were red with a gold diamond on the top.

"I give you the Tiamat," S.S. said," The next 10th Generation Knightmare, and your new weapon." Kallen was in awe as she walked to the massive machine, but she hesitated and turned.

"What are you implying?" Lelouch walked forward and held out his hand.

"Join me in my quest for revenge," he said. Kallen was shocked, and she recoiled back.

"You mean, kill them?" she asked. Lelouch nodded. Kallen shook her head rapidly.

"I can't!" she cried," I can't join you on this!" Lelouch was surprised.

"But didn't you say you would follow me to hell?" he asked. Kallen blinked, remembering. S.S. then walked to her.

"Think about it, don't they deserve it?" he asked, and Kallen flinched," They are biased idiots who are too blind to see the truth. They saw Lelouch as little more than a demon." Kallen then hung her head, remembering her anger. C.C. sighed.

"It looks like he got her as well," she said so only she could hear. Kallen then looked up and glared.

"Yes, I will join you Lelouch," she declared," I shall wield the might of the Tiamat!"


	9. Crimson

Crimson

The search party for Kallen continued well into the afternoon, with no luck.

"Keep searching!!" Todoh ordered, determined to not give up hope. However, the others were starting to lose hope. They had searched all the area, and even went into other ones.

"We've been looking all over the place," Xingke said sadly, using a temporary Vincent while the Shen Hu as being repaired," I'm sorry."

"Don't say that!" Chiba interjected angrily," She has to be alive, Kallen has gone through worse."

Suddenly, they heard a radio transmission from Cornelia.

"I found something," she said, but she didn't sound sad, she sounded angry. The search party went to her location, and found her standing over something. Todoh felt tears in his eyes as he clenched his teeth, his rage beginning to fume, Chiba began sobbing. Anya sighed, for once not intending on recording the memory, Gino (also piloting a Vincent) felt tears dropping. Xingke sighed sadly. They all looked upon half of the split Guren, with the a piece of the pilot seat lying with it. No trace of the Ace of the Black Knights.

The station director decided not to make Milly do the broadcast, knowing she would never make it. He got another reporter.

"We have just received word that Kallen Stadfield, better known to her allies as Kallen Kozuki, has been confirmed dead, remains of her Knightmare found, presumably destroyed by Infinity," the reporter said sadly.

Meanwhile, watching it was Lelouch, in S.S.'s warehouse. He sat on a crate, leaning on his folded hands, in a thinking pose. He wasn't in his Infinity outfit, instead in a black work out getup. His mask still lay next to him. The Nidhoggr was behind him.

Next to the Nidhoggr, Kallen was idly lying on the head of the Tiamat, casually reading said Knightmare's manual in the dim light. After joining Lelouch, she started going back to her straight hairstyle. **(I just like that style a little better)** She now wore a red and gold outfit, and a red and gold band around her head. Both of those were given to her by S.S..

C.C. sat somewhere in the back, staring at the ceiling.

Lelouch chuckled.

"Look's like your dead," he mentioned to Kallen. Kallen smiled and shrugged.

"It might help in the long run," she said, but then briefly put the manual down," Where's S.S.?"

"He comes and goes as he pleases," Lelouch answered, briefly looking at Kallen, before turning back to the TV.

"It seems that they are having a funeral on par with the funeral of a Royal family member," Lelouch mentioned," Zero's supposed to give a speech." Kallen nodded.

"Why do you call him Zero?" she asked.

"Because 'Zero' takes less time to say than, 'Suzaku'," Lelouch answered. C.C. looked at Lelouch.

"Are you sure it is not because it is easier to kill him when you see him as Zero, instead of your friend?" the immortal witch asked, but Lelouch ignored her.

"I'm sorry about how your mother must feel," Lelouch said sympathetically, turning to Kallen completely.

Kallen froze. She had completely forgotten about how this would impact her mother, who was already weak from the loss of Naoto. She put the manual down on one of the Tiamat's horns.

"I...," she started, but she felt Lelouch's fingers on her lips. He had climbed up to her level.

"Don't worry, when this is all over, you can go back to her," Lelouch said," We can go under the excuse that I just kept you hostage as a failed attempt at baiting." Kallen and smiled, as Lelouch sat next to her. She leaned on his shoulder.

"Well, at least I have you," she said. Lelouch put his arm around her shoulders.

"I can't replace her," he reminded," But I'll do the best I can." Something then came to Kallen.

"What if she goes back to refrain?" she asked quickly. Lelouch shook his head.

"I'm sure Ohgi won't that happen to her, to preserve your memory," he insisted, and Kallen smiled.

Kallen's "funeral" came and it was being broadcasted on live TV. Lelouch and Kallen sat together to watch it. Both of them were slightly amused at it. It was actually in the Ashford Academy gymnasium, and on a stage, over it was a picture of Kallen, with the Guren next to her, over a large TV screen. A huge crowd was gathered. On the stage, in a row of chairs, sat Todoh, Chiba, Jeremiah, Anya, Gino, Tamaki, Ohgi, Viletta, Kaguya, Tianzi, Xingke, Schneizel, and Cornelia, in that order. Nunnally sat in her wheelchair, next to the podium. Milly, Rival, and Nina were in the crowd, as were Lloyd and Rakshata.

"We now go live to the funeral of Ms. Kallen Stadfield, or Kozuki as some knew her," a reporter said," And now Zero, shall give his goodbyes." And sure enough, Zero took the podium, but he walked with a limp, and he actually had to lean on the podium for support.

"Kallen Kozuki was one of my greatest pilots ever, an irreplaceable ally and an even more treasured friend! Her skill on the battle made her the bane of my enemies! When she put aside her own concern for her life and comfort to fight for Japan, it proved her dedication! She will forever be remembered as Kallen Stadfield, Kallen Kozuki, Red Lotus, and Q-1!" Zero raised his fist.

"Hear me Infinity!" he roared," I will find you, and I shall avenge her death personally!"

Lelouch smiled, this was the perfect opportunity to pull something.

"Prepare the hacking systems and the camera C.C.," he instructed, as he grabbed his Infinity mask," Kallen!" Kallen nodded and ran to a nearby crate, and pulled some things out of it.

"We shall stop these acts of sheer brutality and mindlessness!" Zero roared," Down with Infinity!!" The crowd, including the student council rose their fists. The people in the chairs rose and rose their fists. Only Nunnally didn't participate.

"Down with Infinity!" they all chanted.

Suddenly, Infinity's face appeared on the screen, but behind him, stood a woman in a red techno helmet, with a golden faceplate, in a red and gold Knightmare suit.

"A lovely speech, Zero," he said. Zero gasped, and turned suddenly. The entire crowd was shaken by the appearance of the man.

"So you are alive," Infinity sneered," Good to see, makes vengeance that more pleasurable." He looked at the crowd.

"I don't like they way you sniped me," he said dangerously," And granted what I proved with remarkable ease, I'd watch what you say." The crowd all tensed, but continued watching.

"Know this," Infinity said," Kallen was only the first in my quest for revenge! I will continue in a short time, and Jeremiah Gottwald is my next target!!" Everyone turned to Jeremiah, who cringed.

"While you were loyal to his majesty, you did nothing to protect him!" Infinity growled," That is unforgivable." Zero clenched his fists.

"Damn you Infinity," he hissed.

"Before you go, I would like to introduce you to my newest ally," Infinity said, and he pointed to the woman in red.

"I give you Crimson!" Infinity declared," She shall serve and follow me in my quest!" The screen then went blank.

Back in the warehouse, Lelouch took off his mask. Crimson turned to him.

"Good act," she commented. Lelouch shrugged.

"Years of practice," he said. Kallen smiled as she took of her helmet.

"Crimson?" she asked. Lelouch shrugged.

"It will work better than you think."


	10. Return of Orange

Return of Orange

**(you've waited, and here is the reward for your patience)**

Lelouch sat on a crate, staring at a the poster of Villeta and Ohgi's wedding, thinking. His infinity brand stood next to him in hot coals.

Kallen was sitting the cockpit of the Tiamat, familiarizing herself with the Knightmare that she would be fighting alongside Lelouch with. She looked at the manual and then looked for the control mentioned.

C.C. lounged in the background. S.S. sat in shadows to Lelouch's right.

Lelouch then stood up, picked up his brand, and burned the symbol on a picture of Jeremiah.

"Are you truly intending on killing him?" S.S. asked," He served you very well in the past." Lelouch set the brand back down.

"No," he answered," I intend on capturing him, and then revealing my identity." S.S. nodded.

"Well thought," the immortal said. C.C. looked over at Lelouch.

"How do you intend on capturing him?" she asked. Lelouch smiled.

"The same way I captured Kallen," he answered," They will try to flee Japan, and I will catch them." Kallen popped out of the cockpit.

"Should I come?" she asked. Lelouch nodded.

"Of course, they need to see what Crimson is capable of," he said. Kallen smiled, and went back to studying the Tiamat. All in all, she found it quite similar to the Guren, but some notable characteristics really stood out to her. _It is even stronger than the Guren SEITEN!_ she thought to herself with a smile.

"You changed, Lelouch," C.C. said calmly," You used to be a strategist, never really appearing to fight, now you never consider strategy, you just fight." Lelouch turned to C.C..

"That was because there are no strategics in a one person fight, just tactics," he said," Now that I have another person, that might change." C.C. looked at Lelouch and she had a suspicion that he was trying to convince himself.

Back in Tokyo, Jeremiah was being evacuated. He insisted on not being escorted, but he still got one nonetheless. He was in a Vincent, with the repaired Tristan, repaired Mordred, semi-repaired Shen Hu, and repaired Zangetsu.

Jeremiah was not on edge, he wanted to meet Infinity face to face.

He soon got his wish, when Todoh shouted a warning.

"There he is!" he yelled. The Nidhoggr plowed into battle, Infinity at the helm.

"I'll take Infinity!" Gino yelled, and he charged in battle, swinging the swords. However, the Nidhoggr dodged, and carved the Tristan across with its claws, weakening it, but not putting it out of the show. Gino roared as he shot back towards Infinity, catching him by surprise, he plunged the Tristan's swords in the direction of the cockpit, but the Nidhoggr rolled and dodged the assault.

"This time I'll make sure you fall," Anya said calmly, and she readied the Mordred's super Hadron cannon. She began to fire it, but she was caught off guard by another Hadron cannon. Though it missed, Anya looked up to see a bright red, dragon-like Knightmare. It was the Tiamat. The pilot opened the line.

"I am Crimson!" she yelled.

"You're in the way," Anya said, and she charged up her cannon again, but Crimson shot the Tiamat forward, and grabbed the Mordred in its claws. It then activated the Radiant wave surge, forcing Anya to eject. The Mordred, Knightmare of the Knight of Six, was completely destroyed by the Tiamat, Knightmare of Crimson.

"Just like the Guren!" Todoh yelled, and he shot in the direction of Crimson, and brought his sword down on the Tiamat, but the dragon held up its wing, and blocked the attack. The Tiamat then brought forth its claw. Todoh growled and shot back. When the attack halted, showing it could not extend, Todoh smirked.

"Nice try," he gloated. But then something unexpected happened, the claw disconnected from the arm, and shot forward, propelled by rockets on it back. Crimson smirked under her helmet, she then twisted the control stick, steering the hand. She brought it down on the Zangetsu.

Fortunately, Todoh blocked it with his sword, but Crimson pressed a button, causing it explode. The Zangetsu backed up quickly.

Meanwhile, Gino was desperately trying to combat the Nidhoggr with the Tristan, but it was only having a minimal effect. Infinity grinned under his mask. That was when he forgot about Jeremiah.

Jeremiah yelled as he brought down the Vincent's weapon on the Nidhoggr, but the dragon held up its wing, and blocked the attack. The Nidhoggr then swung its tail, swatting both the Tristan and the Vincent down.

At the same time, the Shen Hu crept up, and struck down on the Tiamat. However, it dodged. Xingke smiled, noticing the hand was still chasing Todoh.

"Your Knightmare's detachable claw is useful, but it leaves you vulnerable!" Xingke yelled. The Shen Hu then struck.

"It does now?" Crimson sneered, before she struck forward with the Tiamat's other claw, and grabbed onto the Shen Hu's other arm. She then activated the radiant wave surge again, blowing off the Chinese Knightmare's arm clean off.

"Radiant Wave Surger in both arms," Crimson sneered, as her Knightmare's other hand finally reattached. Before Xingke could react, the Tiamat grabbed his Knightmare's other arm, and blew it off as well. Todoh then struck, but Crimson effortlessly struck him down.

During all that, Infinity had bisected the Tristan, as well as taken off its head But that wasn't enough. The Nidhoggr charged up its Hadron Cannon. Gino quickly used the escape pod, but the torso of the Tristan was still vulnerable. Infinity fired, and the Tristan Divider was permanently destroyed.

Now with Gino out of the way, the Nidhoggr was capable of prying open the cockpit of the Vincent that Jeremiah was in. When it did, the dragon grabbed the pilot.

"Crimson!" Infinity yelled.

"Yes Infinity!" Crimson responded, and together they shot away.

Anya looked up from her escape pod on the ground as she watched the the two dragons disappear into the horizon. Todoh and Xingke watched from their ruined Knightmares, neither of them hoping to catch up. Gino slammed the side of the pod in frustration and a little bit of sorrow. Both his Knightmare and Anya's, were utterly destroyed.

At S.S.'s warehouse, the Nidhoggr gently set Jeremiah down.

"Good to see you are alright," Crimson said as she landed and climbed out of the Tiamat. Jeremiah glared daggers and he revealed both of his blades.

"Face me and see how alright I am!" Jeremiah challenged. Crimson then removed her helmet. Kallen shook her head slightly to get her hair free. Jeremiah froze.

"Kozuki?" he asked in shock.

"Actually, I don't know," Kallen said," I'm not sure wether or not I am Kallen Kozuki or Kallen Stadfeld." Jeremiah just stared.

"You truly are easy to surprise when it comes to these sorts of things," Infinity said as he jumped out to face Jeremiah. Suddenly, he found his neck being poked by one of Jeremiah's blades.

"Alright, now you explain!" he demanded. Infinity chuckled.

"You truly haven't changed, Orange," he said. Jeremiah tensed angrily.

"Only one person has the right to call me that!" he snapped as he got ready. Infinity held up his hand when Kallen tensed up to attack.

"Like I said, you haven't changed," Infinity said as he removed his mask.

Jeremiah became as still as a statue.

"It has been a long time, Lord Jeremiah," Lelouch said. Jeremiah actually fell back onto his rear.

"Is it... really you?" he stuttered, Lelouch nodded. Jeremiah suddenly got up and onto his knee.

"Your majesty!" he said respectively," It is an honor to stand in your presence again! But I must ask, how are you here? I was one of the many who saw your death." Lelouch grinned.

"It is a long story," he said," All we be explained later."

"Yes, your majesty!" Jeremiah responded, standing.

"Jeremiah Gottwald," C.C. said as she appeared," It has been a long time." Jeremiah turned.

"C.C.," he said, looking at the immortal. C.C. nodded. The sound of footsteps followed.

"At long last I get to meet the legendary follower of not Zero, but Emperor Lelouch," S.S. as he approached Jeremiah. Jeremiah looked at him suspiciously.

"An you are?"

"S.S.," the immortal answered, offering his hand," The one you have to thank for Lelouch being with us now." Jeremiah looked at the hand before shaking it.

"S.S.?" he echoed," Does that mean..." S.S. pointed to his back.

"I see," Jeremiah said.

"So, can I consider you an ally?" Lelouch questioned. Jeremiah bowed his head to Lelouch.

"Yes, your majesty!" Jeremiah said. S.S. smiled.

"Then you will need a good fighting instrument," he said, and he pointed to another massive Knightmare. It was about the size of the Siegfried. It had the same color scheme with the spikes all along its back. It had a head shaped like a dinosaur, and a long horn. It had two legs on the back, and wings that resembled the Nidhoggr and Tiamat's.

"This is the Fafnir," S.S. said," It operates the same way as the Siegfried did." Jeremiah looked up at in awe, it was an amazing Knightmare. He then paused.

"How did you get your hands on this?" he questioned. Kallen and Lelouch were wondering that as well. They had no knowledge as to how S.S. had the access to just about everything he seemed to need. Instead of answering, the immortal turned and left.

Jeremiah then bowed to Lelouch.

"Once again, I swear my undying loyalty to you," he vowed. Lelouch grinned, soon, his revenge would complete.

**(interesting piece of trivia, Siegfried was actually the knight that slew the dragon Fafnir) (PS, I'm in need of some ideas, and I am very willing to take some)**


	11. Dance of the Tiger

Dance of the Tiger

**(something brought up in my reviews is how Infinity managed to hit Zero when Suzaku's Geass command should have activated. Well, if such is necessary, let's say that after Lelouch's death, Suzaku had Jeremiah use his Geass Canceler on him, to erase Lelouch completely)**

**(that is the best I can do, I hope this closes any concerns)**

(2 months later)

"It has been two months since the first of appearance of Infinity, the masked man who vowed vengeance for the Demon Emperor, and the one who nearly caused the death of Zero," a reporter said," In that time, two people died at his hand: Kallen Kozuki, Ace of the Black Knights, and Jeremiah Gottwald, who was curiously a great supporter of Lelouch the Demon. Infinity has been silent in that time, as he has yet to announce his next target, and there have been no reported deaths of any people as of yet."

At the UFN headquarters there was a massive amount of unrest concerning Infinity's rise.

"He is effortlessly defeated several of the greatest warriors we know of!" one diplomat said.

"It is only a matter of time till he decides to turn to the UFN council!" a second said. Kaguya looked around with a nervous attitude.

"We have not yet received word of who Infinity will be aiming for next," she said," We have been doing everything in our power to find him!"

And they were. The entire intelligence agency of the UFN was working 24/7 to locate Infinity, but whenever they thought they found a lead, it seemed to slip away.

Nunnally was alone in her current residence while she was in Japan. She was tense, staring out the window. The door opened.

"You shouldn't be alone," Zero said as he walked in," Chances are you could be Infinity's target eventually." Nunnally shook her head.

"I'm not afraid," she said firmly, but then she fell slightly. Zero looked at Nunnally in silence for what seemed like hours, even though it was only a few minutes.

"You are not the only one who recognizes Infinity's tone," he said at last. Nunnally gasped and looked up. Zero was staring out the window.

"That voice, that charisma, that force in his tone," Zero analyzed," There is only one other person who could have delivered such an impact." Nunnally wiped some tears.

"I don't understand," she said softly," He gave up his life to keep the world in peace, and we are unable to maintain it." Zero clenched his fists.

"I swear on my life," he hissed," I shall find Infinity and bring him to justice, even if I have to turn the world inside out and that back again in order to do it!" Nunnally looked up at Zero, somehow knowing what not Zero, but Suzaku was feeling underneath that mask. She smiled.

At the Knightmare factory, Lloyd and Rakshata had decided to join forces for the situation, to put their ideas together.

With the destruction of both the Tristan and the Mordred, Gino and Anya need new Knightmares. However, most resources were put forth to the upgrading of Xingke and Todoh's Knightmares. The Guren SEITEN was effortlessly defeated by the Nidhoggr alone, and it was far stronger than the Shen Hu and the Zangetsu.

Because of that, both of their Knightmares were upgraded considerably.

At S.S.'s warehouse, things were quiet. C.C. had spent her time just being bored, or trying to think of something to do. Jeremiah was doing tests with the Fafnir. Lelouch and Kallen had spent their time together, doing whatever suited them**(please, no perverted thoughts on that)**. S.S. disappeared and reappeared like the days, onetime he was gone a whole week, before returning. C.C. also spent much of her time studying Lelouch, trying to figure out was wrong with him.

'_Something's not right,_ she thought as she watched Lelouch watch the news with Kallen leaning on his shoulder_, I know S.S. is manipulative and skilled at things like that, but no one could be capable of twisting Lelouch like that. Not even Schniezel or Charles would be able to do that without Nunnally. And he did that so easily, in just a few seconds._'

C.C. knew it very well, something was definitely wrong with Lelouch and she was going to find out. She only found out about Lelouch's survival after she met S.S. by chance, and she suddenly got whirled through a world of confusion. She didn't know how S.S. got a hold of Lelouch's body, and how he found about Lelouch's code. All C.C. knew was that S.S. had done something to Lelouch without either he or her being aware of it.

Suddenly, Lelouch stood up.

"Lelouch?" Kallen asked as she straightened. Jeremiah having just touched down in the Fafnir walked in.

"Your majesty?"

Lelouch walked towards the wall with the poster on it. He picked up his red hot brand and pressed it against not the poster, but a picture of Xingke.

"Xingke?" C.C. questioned. Lelouch nodded.

"To be truthful, I never really liked him much," he said," He was paranoid and obsessive."

"Weren't you the same with Nunnally?" C.C. asked, arching an eyebrow. Lelouch coughed as Kallen couldn't help but giggle.

"That's beside the point," he said," Besides, Xingke is suffering from a terminal disease, it is only a matter of time before he dies anyway. I might as well be doing him a favor by now." Lelouch grinned as he moved over to the camera that he broadcasted with and he grabbed and pulled on his mask.

At the UFN base, there was still much rage.

"Please," Xianglin tried to reason.

"We are doing everything in our power to stop Infinity!" Gu loudly proclaimed.

"We no longer have to fear him!" Xingke said as he suddenly strode in. Everyone abruptly stopped at the Commander's sudden statement. He gestured for the camera's turn on.

"We have completed the construction of a Knightmare that is capable of fighting on par with the Nidhoggr, the Knightmare of Infinity!" he said as he took the stage," With this behind us, Infinity will be defeated!"

"Is that so!" Infinity said as he image suddenly appeared on screen. Everyone gasped at the sight of him. Xingke clenched his fists and coughed up a little blood.

"Look at you," Infinity sneered," Proclaiming that you shall kill me when I nearly killed you myself! You seem to forget that I am Infinity, the man with no limits! Very well then, challenge me! I am ready! You shall see what happens when you face me!" With that, the broadcast ended. Xingke faced the empty screen.

"If you insist," he said, accepting Infinity's challenge.

"Are you sure you want to go alone?" Kallen asked, as she watched Infinity climb into the Nidhoggr.

"The people will learn to fear Infinity more, the more I accomplish on my own," Infinity said as he took his place. Jeremiah came up.

"Your majesty, I insist that at least either me or Kozuki accompany you!" he said. Infinity smiled under his mask, and Kallen giggled slightly. Jeremiah paused.

"What is it, may I ask?"

"I know who I am now," Kallen said," My name is Kallen vi Britannia."

"Think of her as the queen I never had," Infinity said. Jeremiah was shocked, but regained his composure and bowed at Kallen.

"Your majesty," he said respectively. Infinity continued to smile under his mask.

"I promise I'll be back," he said. Kallen nodded with a grin. With that, the cockpit of the Nidhoggr closed, and the dragon soared away.

At Peglai Island, people were tense, as they watched the distance. Soldiers were armed in Knightmares.

"There it is!" one said. The Nidhoggr soared into view. The Knightmares took aim.

"Don't fire!" Xingke's voice said over a speaker," This is between him and myself!"

The Nidhoggr stopped.

"Well, Li Xingke?" Infinity questioned. The Knightmare hanger's doors opened, and a blue and gold blur shot out of it. Infinity gasped before he managed to twist the Nidhoggr slightly, barely dodging it.

"What?"

From his confusion, he saw what looked like the Shen Hu, but different. It was now had what looked like a bird head on its chest, over where the cannon typically was. It also had two trailings on its head next to the protrusion, on either side. Finally, it had then sprouted energy wings, with 5 "feathers". There energy that made up the wings was orange in color.

"Now, I can finally fight on pair with you, Infinity," Xingke said," With this, the Shen Hu Feng **(Divine Tiger Phoenix)**!"


	12. The Dragon and the Tiger

The Dragon and the Tiger

The newly developed Shen Hu Feng faced off against the Nidhoggr. Infinity made a face under his mask, this wasn't something he was expecting.

At S.S.'s lair, Kallen and Jeremiah were sitting in front of the TV.

"That's a new Knightmare!" Kallen exclaimed. Jeremiah stood up.

"I have to help him!" he declared.

"Do that, and everything will be blown," C.C. said calmly.

"But...," Kallen said.

"The Nidhoggr defeated both the Guren SEITEN," C.C. reminded," Lelouch shouldn't have too much trouble." _I hope_ she added mentally.

Xingke faced off against Infinity in their Knightmares.

"So you have a different machine," Infinity sneered," You think that will save you?"

"I will not run," Xingke said," Better to die as a tiger, than live as a rat. Those who you are responsible for the deaths of have their strength coursing through both my veins, and the Shen Hu Feng's circuits. If you wish to do the Demon Emperor's will, then you cannot be allowed to live."

"So be it!" Infinity said as the Nidhoggr shot forward, swinging its bladed tail. However, the Shen Hu vanished for a second, and there was an orange blur. The Nidhoggr moved to the side just as the Shen Hu swung its sword, though this sword was now longer, and more curve, shaped like a giant dao. While the Nidhoggr escaped, Infinity figured it was too close for comfort.

The other members of the Black Knights were inside, watching.

"Infinity, we will defeat, we have to!" Ohgi declared," For Kallen, and Zero!"

Zero watched from the rooftop in silence.

The Nidhoggr fired its Hadron cannon. The Shen Hu opened the phoenix mouth on its chest. Xingke pulled the lever back, and fired. The orange beam rocketed out, and the two attacks collided, exploding. Both Knightmares dove into the smoke. The Shen Hu swung its sword, the Nidhoggr swung its claws. The two attacks collided in a volley of sparks. The Nidhoggr swung its other arm, its claws poised again. The Shen Hu shifted out of the way.

It escaped the smoke left from the colliding beams, and fired four slash hearkens from its wrist. The Nidhoggr launched out as well, and swung its tail. The hearkens wrapped around it, and Xingke pulled, as did Infinity. However, Infinity's Knightmare proved stronger, and it pulled the Shen Hu forward. The Shen Hu swung its sword, and Infinity shifted the Nidhoggr out of the way. Once again it barely missed.

Xingke put some distance between him and Infinity, before spreading the wings and "beating" them once way, this sent an arc of orange energy. Infinity hissed as he held up the Nidhoggr's wings, the wings absorbed the blow, but the Nidhoggr was shot back.

"Damn it!" Infinity hissed," I don't know how much more the Nidhoggr can take!"

"I have to help him!" Kallen cried, but C.C. grabbed her shoulder and shook her head. Though even the immortal was getting nervous.

S.S. watched from a distance. He sneered to himself.

The Nidhoggr's tail and the Shen Hu's sword collided again. The Shen Hu fired its cannon, but the Nidhoggr dodged, and fired its Hadron cannon.

Infinity then swung the claws of the Nidhoggr against the sword. The force knocked the sword from the Shen Hu's hands. Infinity grinned under his mask, as the Nidhoggr swung its tail, but Xingke performed a spinning kick to the Nidhoggr's head, knocking it away.

Xingke put some more distance, and beat the energy wings, sending the orange wave at Infinity again. The Nidhoggr fired its Hadron cannon, destroying the wave before it could hit. The resulting shock wave, sent the Shen Hu Feng back, but only stirred the Nidhoggr.

Xingke coughed as he felt the taste of blood in his mouth. He wiped it from his mouth.

"I'm not going to die here!" he declared, as he fired four slash hearkens from each wrist. The Nidhoggr charging forward, got tangled in the hearkens.

"Damn it!" Infinity growled. Xingke smiled.

"I've got you now," he said, as two weapons that looked like Emei daggers that were used by Shaolin monks shot up from the Shen Hu's wrist. The Shen Hu then shot forward, and drove one of them forward. It caught the trapped dragon, straight through the Knightmare's stomach.

Everything seemed to stop.

"He actually managed to lay a hit on that thing!" Tamaki declared, breaking the silence. Ohgi smiled.

"We will defeat you Infinity!" he proclaimed.

Xingke smirked, as he held up his second piercer, and drove it into the Nidhoggr's neck.

"Lelouch!" Kallen cried in horror.

"Your majesty!" Jeremiah yelled. C.C. looked on in shock.

"Now, you should go," she said. However, S.S. stopped Kallen and Jeremiah.

"By the time you get there, the Nidhoggr would already be destroyed," he said," Have faith." Kallen and Jeremiah looked at each other, before standing back, but both of them were incredibly nervous.

"Impossible!" Infinity snapped. Fortunately, the Shen Hu missed the vital structures, but this was damaging nonetheless. He tried to pull back, but the Nidhoggr was too tangled. The Shen Hu swung the daggers again, and drove it into the side of the dragon.

"Now you die!" Xingke declared, blood still in his mouth, as he swung the piercer into the Nidhoggr's head.

"NO!" Kallen cried. However, while the cockpit was pierced, Infinity managed to dodge the hit. He looked at the piercer as it skewered clean through the head. By some miracle, the controls weren't damaged when Infinity tried to work it.

"I haven't lost yet!" he said as the Nidhoggr let out a bellowing roar. Xingke looked on in surprise that Infinity was still alive.

"Why won't you die?" he demanded, as he began to charged the Shen Hu Feng's cannon, but Infinity smashed the chest, disabling it. The Nidhoggr then finally tore through the hearkens.

Xingke shook his head as he was disoriented, and when he opened them, he saw the open mouth of the Nidhoggr right up in the Shen Hu Feng's face. Xingke then smiled sadly.

"Xingke!" he heard Tianzi's voice as he saw her the screen.

"I'm sorry your Majesty," he said weakly.

"What are you talking about?" the young girl cried," You can't lose, you must be able to win!"

"Make me a promise, please," Xingke said sadly," Please live on. Xianglin, Gu, thank you very much. And Lady Kaguya, protect her. I'm sorry." With that, the Nidhoggr fired its Hadron cannon, and it consumed the Shen Hu Feng. Xingke smiled sadly as a single tear fell from his eye, and the Shen Hu Feng exploded completely.

"NO!" Tianzi cried as she fell to her knees, now sobbing. Kaguya got on her knees as well, and held on to her friend, also crying. Xianglin covered her face, as Gu slammed his fist into the wall, both of them had tears.

The rest of the Black Knights just stared as the smoke raged in terrified silence. The Nidhoggr still standing strong, though it was damaged.

"Impossible," was all that Todoh could say.

Infinity laughed.

"People of the world!" he roared," This is proof that I cannot be defeated! Know my name, and fear it!" He then continued laughing as the Nidhoggr shot away.

Zero felt his knees shake, as he let out a anguished yell to the sky. Suzaku never knew Xingke that well, but he understood what Xingke struggled to do, and such a thing always touched him.

"He did it," Kallen said in awe," Lelouch did it." Jeremiah smiled.

"I can't believe I doubted you," he said. Kallen wiped some tears as she smiled. She was crying because she was happy for Lelouch, and that Xingke was well respected in her book, but she understood. C.C. was also stunned, but didn't show it.

_I'm that much closer_, S.S. sneered in his mind.


	13. Sights on the Knights

Sights on the Knights

**(I wasn't feeling very imaginative with the title)**

"The death of the Black Knight's General Commander, Li Xingke has caused a global uproar," a reporter said," Sources confirmed that Infinity is the one responsible, proving yet again the superiority of his Knightmare. There has been no knowledge of a funeral service for Zero's right hand man, but rumors are it will be a private matter. But there seems to be even more fear within the Black Knights of Infinity, the man with no limits."

"How predictable?" Lelouch sneered as he watched the TV," The world is just flopping like a beached fish."

"You're new nickname, 'the man with no limits', certainly catches the audience," C.C. commented.

"I have to do what makes the people fear me," Lelouch said, as he looked at his Infinity mask, and his sword," That means eliminating the most iconic members of the Black Knights, one by one."

"I take it Zero will be the last?" C.C. asked.

"Zero is going to deliver the final message of just how fatal Infinity is," Lelouch said.

"And what do you think you are going to do after you're all done?" the immortal questioned.

"At this point, I don't really give a damn," Lelouch said," It is a bridge very far in the distance." He looked up as the Tiamat and the Fafnir landed in the warehouse. Kallen and Jeremiah were back from their scouting session.

"We found a good location," Jeremiah said as he got out.

"Good," Lelouch said," Because by the looks of things, Rakshata and Lloyd have joined forces. Their combined efforts will probably create Knightmares that could combat the Nidhoggr. My skirmish with Xingke proved that."

"But you beat him right?" Kallen asked.

"Yes, but it wasn't as easy as it was before," Lelouch said," In fact, it was a considerable challenge. I fear that I might be meeting my match soon."

"If you don't my me asking, your majesty," Jeremiah said," who are you targeting next?" Lelouch turned to his poster of the wedding. Ironically, only Kallen's picture was burnt over, and not only she was still alive, but she also went and joined him.

"I'm not sure," he answered," Todoh or Ohgi wouldn't be bad ideas. Ohgi however, would probably be a challenge to get to, while Todoh will likely have a powerful Knightmare waiting for me." Kallen looked at the image.

"What about Gino or Anya?" she suggested. Lelouch looked at the two former Knights of the Round. It never came to him, but they could be possible candidates, and with their Knightmares now both completely destroyed, they would be easy.

"Then that is it," Lelouch said, as he picked up his brand from the coals, and slammed it against Gino and Anya's picture.

"Whatever happened to that 'kill a person every two days'," Kallen snickered. Lelouch shrugged.

"I'm not sure," he said.

Somewhere in a secluded cemetery, Zero stood over Xingke's grave, completely alone. They never found his body, or what remained of it, so they assumed that he was incinerated when the Shen Hu Feng exploded. Suzaku never truly knew the man that well, but Xingke somehow knew somethings about Zero, even the current one.

Zero clenched his fists.

"I promise you, Infinity," he vowed," I will stop you. I won't let Lelouch's sacrifice be in vain! Too much has been lost already!"

At the Engineering HQ, the finishing touches were placed an Anya and Gino's new Knightmares.

"Memory recorded," Anya said as she took the shot of the Knightmares.

"Can't wait for Infinity to get a taste of these!" Gino said.

"It may be sooner than you thought," Zero said as he walked in," We have received intelligence from an anonymous source of a possible location for Infinity."

"That's wonderful news!" Lloyd drawled.

"Maybe we can finally put an end to this pointless game of cat and mouse," Rakshata said as she lay on a couch, twirling her pipe," For lack of a better term."

"Well then, what are we waiting for?" Gino declared.

"I said we had an idea, I didn't say you had the permission," Zero continued.

"What are you talking about?" Gino asked," This is the perfect chance to avenge Kallen and Xingke!"

"The risk of losing two of the most skilled pilots is a great one, and our forces cannot afford such a loss," Zero answered. Gino and Anya looked at each other.

"What will it take?" Anya asked calmly.

"Excuse me?" Zero responded.

"We will go whether you like or not," she continued. Zero paused.

"Very well then, but be safe," he admitted.

Suddenly, Infinity's broadcast appeared all over the world.

"Attention!" he announced," I am now going to announce my next victim, or in this, case victims!" The people all paused to hear Infinity's resolution.

"My next targets, are Gino Weinburg, and Anya Alstreim!" he roared.

"Alright!" Gino said," Now I have a reason to kick his ass!"

"Very well then," Anya said dully.

"But I will not be alone like last time," Infinity continued, shutting off the broadcast.

At the warehouse, Lelouch took off his mask.

"So we're coming with you this time?" Kallen confirmed.

"Yes," Lelouch answered," I will need all the help I can get, and the Tiamat and the Fafnir are perfect for this task."

"I am ready to die in your servitude, your Majesty!" Jeremiah promised. Kallen smiled, and nodded affectionately at Lelouch.

Lelouch grinned as he donned his Infinity persona again.

"Then we're moving out now!" he declared, as Kallen became Crimson, and loaded into the Tiamat. Jeremiah connected with the Fafnir. Finally, Infinity climbed into the Nidhoggr, and they all soared off.

"What did you do to him?" C.C. questioned S.S., who emerged from the shadows.

"What are you talking about?" S.S. asked.

"I know Lelouch," C.C. said," It is impossible for him to be so easily manipulated. You had to have done something to him."

S.S. gave a serpentine smile.

"I swear I had nothing to do with anything," he said. C.C. narrowed her eyes at the fellow immortal.

"You did something, and I'm going to find out what," she declared firmly.

"You can try, and you will fail," S.S. said, before he walked past her, and disappeared into the darkness again.


	14. Quarrel in the Canyon

Quarrel in the Canyon

The Nidhoggr lead the Tiamat and the Fafnir into their battle zone. They were headed to Tokyo.

"So, everyone understand the plan?" Infinity asked.

"Affirmative!" Crimson answered.

"Yes, your Majesty!" Jeremiah responded.

"Good, because here they come!" Infinity said, as he saw a red light, and a blue light, soar into the sky. When it came to a halt, they all saw the new Knightmares of the Knights of the Round.

Gino's Knightmare was, all in all, similar to the Tristan. However, there were some differences. This Knightmare was far sleeker, and it had longer, more spindly fingers. It's head was the same, though it had three blades coming out of it. It now held a large kusarigama, with a long chain.

However, Anya's Knightmare was quite different from the Mordred. It was thin, and almost had a skeleton like appearance to it. To also had long fingers, but even long nail like protrusions. It legs were long.

Both of them possessed three- "feathered" energy wings with their respective colors.

"We can beat you now Infinity!" Gino declared," With these: the Vladimir!"

"And the Rasputin," Anya said slowly.

Infinity smiled under his mask.

_This shall be entertaining_, he thought.

"You want to defeat us, you have to catch us first!" Infinity said. With that, he lead Crimson and Jeremiah back the way they came.

"I did always like a little game of cat and mouse," Gino said with a grin, as he and Anya followed after them.

After a brief chase scene, Infinity and his followers lead the Knights of the Round into a canyon.

"Now!" Infinity declared, as the Nidhoogr turned, and fired its Hadron cannon.

Both Knight dodged it, and the Rasputin came up. Its chest opened, and a green beam shout out. It was curiously shaped like a devil-like entity. It caught the three off guard, and it hit the Nidhoggr.

Suddenly, the entire Knightmare just plain shut down. None of the systems were working, as the Nidhoggr fell to the ground.

"What the…" Infinity gasped.

"The Rasputin's curse," Anya explained," It causes your entire Knightmare to just plain stop working. Don't worry it is only temporary."

"But its not like you are going to last that long," Gino said, as the Vladimir threw the kusarigama. However, it was blocked when the Tiamat swatted it away with its claws.

"Want to get to him, you have to go through me!" Crimson hissed.

"Great," Gino said," It will make getting revenge for Kallen all the better." Crimson laughed slightly at that thought.

Meanwhile, the Rasputin swooped down on the collapsed Nidhoogr.

"Oh no you don't!" Jeremiah yelled. There was a synthesizer in the Fafnir, causing Jeremiah's voice to be unrecognizable.

"You're in the way," Anya stated, as the Rasputin held up its palm, and fired a Hadron blast. The Fafnir countered with its own hadron blast. The two blasts met each other, and cancelled out.

The Tiamat detached ones of its claws, and it went at the Vladimir. It then fired a radiant wave blast. Gino dodged, and fired a blast of multi-colored energy from the Vladimir's forehead. The Tiamat dodged, and Crimson noticed that the rock the beam hit didn't create an explosion, it burned right through.

"What the hell?" Crimson wondered.

"This isn't like any other cannon," Gino explained," This is a special kind of laser system that causes such high levels of intensity, it burns through just about anything. So hello to the Kirikuchi **(Japanese for "slit")** Laser!" With that, two more slots appeared on the elbows, and two more on the knees. The Vladimir then fired all of its lasers, creating a net almost. The Tiamat dodged, but one of its horns was cut off.

"This will be harder than I thought," Crimson hissed.

Meanwhile, the Rasputin and the Fafnir were still fighting. The Fafnir fired all of its cone-like slash hearkens from its back, then activated the hearken booster. The cones swung towards Anya, but she dodged. The Rasputin then pulled out a long staff with sharp edges on both ends.

"Normally I don't like close range fighting," Anya sighed," Since I was basically trained in short range. But I guess I have to learn fast." The Rasputin stabbed at the Fafnir, but the Fafnir dodged, and Jeremiah fired the Hadron cannon from its mouth. Anya dodged, and stabbed the Fafnir through the shoulder, but not enough to cause any significant damage. The Fafnir then clawed the Rasputin across the chest.

During all of this, Infinity was desperately trying to get the Nidhoggr going again.

_Damn it, it seems I underestimated what Rakshata and Lloyd can do when they are working together_, Lelouch though, _What do I do? If I can't get this thing started again, the plan will be screwed! I can't lose now…. I can't lose now…._

"I CAN'T LOSE NOW!" Infinity roared, but no one heard him, since even the radios weren't working.

Crimson had the Tiamat's hands come back to the arms. It then put its claws together.

"Take this!" Crimson roared, as a massive blast of radiant energy shot forward. Gino just barely dodged, but the resounding explosion caused a shockwave that caused the Vladimir to be thrown off balance. Taking advantage of that, Crimson swung the Tiamat's tail, and hit the Vladimir across the chest.

At the same time, Anya and Jeremiah were still going at it. Anya, like Gino, fought for the thought of revenge. She formed a bond with Jeremiah, and was saddened, and enraged when he was seemingly killed.

"I'll make you into a record," Anya drawled, as she twirled the staff, and stabbed at the Fafnir again. Jeremiah dodged it, and swung his claws. Anya blocked with her staff. She then fired the Rasputin's demon cannon. However, Jeremiah managed to avoid it. He grinned.

"It seems that weapon is more bark than bite," he commented," It takes you some time for it to recharged, and it is not as fast as other cannons." Anya held her face, though she was actually pretty surprised.

"Hmm," was she answered with. The Rasputin then stabbed with its spear, but the Fafnir blocked, and then curled into a ball. Before Anya knew what Jeremiah was planning, all the spikes of the Fafnir shot off, and some of the managed to strike the Rasputin, damaging it heavily. Surprisingly, the flight units were spared. So was one of the arms. But other than that, both its legs were totaled, and its other arm was well. Anya blinked, before throwing the Rasputin's spear, which surprised Jeremiah, and pierced through the Fafnir's chest.

Meanwhile, the Vladimir and the Tiamat were still sparring.

"Its time I end this!" Gino yelled. He then stuck out the Vladimir's knees and elbows. He then spun his Knightmare, and fired the Kirikuchi Laser.

"Damn it!" Crimson yelled as she tried to maneuver out of the way, but the Tiamat was slashed and cut all over. Though none of it was critical, the Tiamat had slashes all over.

"Now die!" Gino yelled, enraged," For Kallen!" Crimson sneered.

_If only you knew_, she thought.

Suddenly, the Nidhoggr burst into the air, all of its power having made a comeback.

"Yes!" Jeremiah and Crimson said at the same time.

"Oh great!" Gino groaned.

"Crimson, now!" Infinity ordered.

"Yes!" Crimson said, as she held out the Tiamat's arms, and disconnected the claws, latching them onto the cliff faces, before activating the radiant wave surger. The result, a massive avalanche of rocks.

"What the?" Anya asked.

"Damn it!" Gino yelled.

"Now!" Infinity ordered, as the dragon Knightmares struck forward. The Fafnir fired its slash hearkens, destroying the Rapsutin's wings, while the Tiamat hit the Vladimir in the chest with its head, causing it to be decommissioned. Both Knightmares were taking down. As the dragons stood over the fallen knights, Infinity opened his channel.

"I'll let you live," he said," In exchange, carry this message to Zero. I can't lose!" With that, Infinity and his followers soared off.

"Is there anything that can beat him?" Anya asked.

Zero, who was watching the whole thing from the cliffside, collapsed to his knees and began snickering madly. He then burst into a maniacal laugh.

"I know what I must do!" he yelled, while still laughing," I have to fight you myself don't I? Okay then! I'll fight you, and I'll kill you!"


	15. Zero's Decision

Zero's Decision

When both the Rasputin and the Vladimir were damaged, they were shipped back to the engineering complex, and Lloyd and Rakshata continued working on them. Todoh, Ohgi, Gino, and Anya were also there.

"We should have them back in the air in a couple weeks!" Cecile said.

"Great!" Gino said," Then we can go kick Infinity's ass!"

"No!" Zero's voice declared as he strode into the room.

"What do you mean no?" Anya asked calmly.

"You are to cease working on those two Knightmares, and begin the construction for my own!" Zero said.

"Your own?" Lloyd asked.

"Yes!" Zero said," I will deal with Infinity myself!" Everyone stared at Zero in silence.

"Are you serious?" Rakshata asked.

"Since when have I haven't been serious?" Zero questioned.

"Point taken."

Zero pointed at the Vladimir and the Rasputin.

"Cease working on these immediately!" he ordered," And begin the construction of my own personal Knightmare!"

"But you can't go in alone!" Ohgi said.

"Then finish with the other Knightmares when you're done with mine!" Zero said harshly.

"Zero, you are clearly not well," Todoh stated," Let us deal with Infinity."

"NO!" Zero yelled, surprising everyone," This is something I must do on my own." Everyone was not comfortable with Zero's sudden outbursts. They all knew that he was currently not all up there mentally. Zero took a deep breath in an attempt to calm himself down.

"Begin the work on my own personal Knightmare," he said," And that is an order." With that, the masked man turned and walk away.

Uncomfortable glances were exchanged.

"Well," Lloyd said," We might as well get started."

Once in his room, and making sure he was completely alone, Suzaku threw the mask to the ground. He collapsed on a chair, and held his head.

"Damn it," he cursed softly. They had all come to far, for Infinity to just drag them back. Too much was lost in this journey to peace, Shirley, Euphie, and Lelouch. And now Kallen and Jeremiah were also lost. Infinity was destroying all that they had worked for.

"You shall pay Infinity," Suzaku vowed," I will kill you myself, and you shall atone to your crimes."

In S.S.'s warehouse, the Tiamat and the Fafnir were repaired. Fortunately, the Nidhoggr never received any damage, all that happened was the Rasputin's cannon had caused it to shut down, and that was about it. But Lelouch was losing his patience. He was sitting on a crate, staring at the TV. Kallen was sitting next to him. Jeremiah was keeping an eye out for any intruders. C.C was lying in the background. S.S. was either gone, or was in the shadows.

C.C. was getting more suspicious by the second. She knew that S.S. was hiding something, she knew since the moment they encountered each other…..

_Flashback_

_C.C. was riding on the cart, staring at the sky calmly. It had been two months since Lelouch's death, and she was ready to heads towards the future. She planned on getting off pretty soon, when she went past a large warehouse. The chariot suddenly stopped, and there was the sound of a brief struggle. _

_When C.C. went to look, she saw the chariot driver lying in a pool of his own blood, with a tall, bald man standing there, holding a knife. The man looked up, and C.C. noticed that he had a head covered in scars, but his eyes were the color of fresh blood. C.C. knew those eyes._

_"Lord S.S.?" she asked in surprise. S.S. was one of the only people she actually listened to. It was due to a certain past they had with each other, but C.C. owed him a debt, and hence, she had to refer to him as "Lord"._

_"C.C.?" S.S. asked, only mildly caught off guard," Now this is unexpected." C.C. looked down at her carrier._

_"Why did you just kill my driver?" she asked._

_"I was performing a certain task, and frankly I couldn't be interrupted," S.S. answered bluntly," Now shouldn't you be on your way?" With that, the immortal man turned, and started to walk back to his warehouse._

_"Wait!" C.C. called._

_"Yes?"_

_"What kind of task?" the green haired woman asked._

_"How is that your concern?" S.S. questioned._

_"Granted I have been your lieutenant for many centuries, and I was your successor from the Geass Directorate," C.C. pointed out._

_"You aren't going to take no for an answer, are you?" S.S. said._

_"You know me too well."_

_S.S. sighed and gestured._

_Upon getting into the large building's center, S.S. pointed to a body on a bed, covered by a tarp._

_"What is this about?" C.C. asked._

_S.S. answered by sweeping the tarp off the body. C.C.'s eyes widened at the sight of the body._

_"Impossible," she murmured. It was Lelouch's body._

_"What are you…" she started._

_"I'm going to revive him," S.S. answered._

_"Are you insane?"_

_"Of course not, you know that he possessed Code Geass," S.S. reminded._

_"But still…..," C.C. said," Why are going to revive him?"_

_"Shouldn't it be obvious?" S.S. asked._

_"You aren't that nice," C.C. countered. S.S. simply smiled. But it wasn't a kind smile, it was more of the smile of a serpent. C.C. figured that was to be expected, S.S. always did remind her of a black mamba. Slithering forward at top speeds, approaching his target, while just silently hissing. And then injecting his poison, and have his victim die a painful death. And before anyone realized it, S.S. would be gone, moving like a black liquid._

_"My reasons are my own," S.S. said," But it will not have any affect on you, so do not be curious." Knowing she would not be getting any answers, C.C. let the subject go, for the time being._

_Flashback End_

She was suspicious of S.S. operating on something sinister then, but now she was certain of it. S.S. was never one to be sympathetic people's feelings, and what they did. So C.C. knew that S.S. was cooking something up. But at this point, she was debating on whether or not it mattered, since Lelouch was probably going to seal the deal.

Back at the government building, construction had begun on Zero's Knightmare, but it would not be completed in some time. Zero didn't care. He was going to publicly challenge Infinity to a battle.

He was now on cameras, ready to go. When the camera's came on, he began.

"Hear me Infinity!" Zero said.

Lelouch looked up at the TV screen.

"The time has come!" Zero continued," I am taking this into my own hands! I shall deal with you personally! I challenge you to a duel, with our Knightmares! In one month, in the city of Tokyo! We shall fight, and I shall win! Do you accept my challenge?" Lelouch grinned, and put on his Infinity mask.

In just a few minutes, Infinity's face appeared all over the world.

"Yes!" he roared," I accept you challenge! I shall fight you!" Zero clenched his fists.

"Be ready!" Infinity declared.

After he was done, the camera shut off, and Lelouch removed his mask.

"Are you actually going to kill him?" Kallen asked. Lelouch nodded.

"I can not say no to a challenge," he said.

At the complex, Zero strode through the halls. He was met by multiple people.

"Zero, have some sense!" Ohgi virtually begged.

"Infinity is too powerful!" Todoh declared.

"Stay out of my way!" Zero said," I have to settle the score with Infinity!"

"But Master Zero!" Kaguya pleaded.

"No 'buts'!" Zero yelled, as he moved past all of them.

_You have put mud on the memories of all those who died to attain the peace, Infinity, I shall never forgive you._


	16. The Day the Dragons Fell

The Day the Dragons Fell

The day for Infinity and Zero's battle finally came.

Kallen and Jeremiah were to go first, to ensure it would be a fair fight. However, Lelouch knew that powerful Knightmares would be waiting. Kallen and Jeremiah would have their work cut out for them. C.C. was simply going to watch. Lelouch didn't know what S.S. had in mind, but he didn't care.

The Nidhoggr was prepped carefully, and set.

Lelouch stared at his Infinity mask in the darkness, with only a single lamp on. Kallen was asleep. Jeremiah had dozed off, and C.C. was either asleep, or not paying attention. S.S. wasn't present. Lelouch took everything about the mask in. Its golden symbol of eternity, and the golden blade sticking out of the very top. But other than that, it was black, like the darkness that surrounded Lelouch. To his shock, Lelouch had yet to use his Geass. He figured it was because he seldom left his Knightmare.

Tomorrow, he was going to finally end the conflict that had been burning with him and Suzaku for some time now. Lelouch was going to ensure that Zero would die, he wasn't going to give up. When this was all done, he and Kallen were going to run off together. They would start a new life, raise a family. Infinity would be thrown away.

Lelouch closed his eyes, and sleep took him over.

In the complex, Suzaku was staring out his window. He looked at the Zero mask in his hand.

Lelouch had trusted him with the title of Zero, and the peace of the world. Infinity had destroyed that peace, but he was also the focus of hatred. Suzaku would follow Lelouch's ingenious strategy, and eliminate Infinity. Peace would be restored, and all will be in the past. When this was all over, Kallen would have been avenged. Her mother had gone into a state of depression. She isolated herself, and was kept under tight surveillance to ensure would not fall back into Refrain.

The sun rose. Infinity stood on the roof of the warehouse. Zero stood on the roof of the complex.

"As the my day comes, his night goes," the two said at the same time.

In the complex, people were scrambling all over in preparation for Infinity and Zero's final clash. The area of the city where the two would be fighting was evacuated completely, and the people were keeping a close eye on the news, to watch the fight.

The Vladimir was fixed, since Gino refused to just watch. He had a score to settle with Crimson. Todoh's Zangetsu was upgraded as well. He was going to fight the pilot of the Fafnir.

Zero was given a piloting suit to fight with in his Knightmare.

Kaguya, Ohgi, Viletta, Chiba, Anya, Cornelia, Guilford, Tianzi, and Nunnally were all going to watch the whole thing go on.

Infinity's preparation was virtually non-existent.

All he did was briefly work out, and climb into the Nidhoggr.

"It is time!" he told his followers. Before he got in, Kallen approached him. She peeled the mask off.

"Promise me you will come back," she begged. Lelouch smiled, and the two kissed.

"I promise," he said as he stroked her cheek. Kallen watched as he put his mask on, and climbed into the dragon.

Kallen nodded, and put on her Crimson helmet. She then climbed into the Tiamat.

Jeremiah connected with the Fafnir.

"I shall ensure my loyalty to his Majesty!" he declared.

C.C. simply got onto a motorcycle.

They then all sped off towards Tokyo.

S.S. emerged from the shadows, and gave his snake-like grin.

When Infinity arrived in Tokyo, he didn't find Zero yet. Because of that, he moved back. The Tiamat and the Fafnir went forward.

The Vladimir then charged, and struck the Tiamat with two large swords.

"This is for Kallen!" Gino declared.

Another Knightmare charged at the Fafnir.

"Behold, the Tensa Zangetsu!" Todoh yelled. This Knightmare was similar to the Zangetsu, but it had dark green energy wings, and a large katana. It also had a large chest cannon.

Jeremiah growled, as he got ready to face him.

Infinity landed to the Nidhoggr to watch.

"Seems like they have to get through them first," he stated.

The knights and the dragons continued their battle. The Tiamat stuck both of its energy claws forward, and released a huge beam of radiant energy, the Vladimir dodged, and fired its Kirikuchi cannon. It cut off one of the Tiamat's hons.

The Tensa Zangetsu swung its katana, and it clashed against, the Fafnir's claws. The Fafnir fired its slash hearkens, but the Zangetsu dodged, and fired a Stark Hadron cannon from its chest. The Fafnir dodged, and opened its mouth. Thus, it charged its super cannon. It fired down on the Zangetsu, but the Zangetsu just barely dodged.

The Vladimir's swords crossed with the Tiamat's tail. The Tiamat then opened its mouth, and fired a radiant blast. The Vladimir twisted, and dodged, but the blast took off one of the legs. It fired the Kirikuchi laser from its right elbow. The beam cut off the Tiamat's tail.

The Fafnir struck the Tensa Zangetsu in the arm with one of its slash hearkens. The force put the arm out of use. The Zangetsu then stabbed its katana through the Fafnir's leg, and took it out.

The Tiamat's radiant wave claws met with the Vladimir's swords. One of the claws was cut, but both of the swords were lost. The other claw latched onto the Vladimir's head.

"So long, Gino," Crimson said. For a split second, Gino recognized that voice. He returned to his senses, and activated the Kirikuchi laser on the Vladimir's forehead, and cut the claw in half. He then aimed at the Tiamat, and before Crimson could react, the beam split the Tiamat in two.

"No!" Crimson declared, as the ejection pod activated. The pod then soared away, but was caught by the Vladimir.

"I want to see who you are," Gino hissed.

Meanwhile, the Tensa Zangetsu was struck in the chest by the Fafnir's horn, but the Zangetsu zoomed past.

"It is over," Todoh said, as he sheeted the sword. One of the Fafnir's wings then fell.

"Damn it!" Jeremiah roared as the Fafnir crashed to the bottom.

The people cheered at the sight of the fall of Infinity's followers.

"NO!" Infinity roared, as the Nidhoggr powered up and soared forward. However, the two opposing Knightmares had to retreat, since they were too damaged.

That was when a Knightmare with a color scheme completely opposite to the Nidhoggr showed up. It had a head that looked like a classic helmet, a large device of sorts on one arm, and it carried a sword.

"Behold, Infinity!" Zero said," The St. George!"

The two opponents stared at each other for what seemed like hours, before they struck forward.


	17. Zero vs Infinity Part 1

Zero vs. Infinity Part 1

In his warehouse, S.S. was sitting in it. He was alone, only one lantern being used. He was staring at the ground, twirling his knife in his fingers. His serpentine eyes then looked up.

"It is time," he murmured, as he stood up, and walked out of the warehouse.

Meanwhile, the final battle between Zero and Infinity had begun.

The Nidhoggr's tail clashed with the St. George's sword, sending a shower of sparks. The dragon swung its claws, and the knight dodged. It delivered a kick to the head, but the Nidhoggr smacked the St. George with its horns.

It then fired its Hadron cannon, but the St. George held up its left arm, which had a large shield like item. It then expanded, and dark blue Blaze Luminous appeared. It absorbed the full blow. It was like a knight's shield.

The St. George stabbed forward with its sword, and managed to clip one of the Nidhoggr's wings, disabling it. However, the Nidhoggr swung its talons, and took out the St. George's energy wings.

Both plummeted the ground. Fortunately, neither were high enough from the ground to cause any damage. Both Knightmare stood and faced each other. It was a knight facing off against a dragon.

"Are you determined to defy me?" Zero asked.

"I used to believe that you knew what you were doing," Infinity stated," I now know that I was wrong."

Zero glared under his mask.

"In that case….," Zero said," I'll kill you, and undo the chaos that you have caused."

"That will not happen," Infinity said," I won't let it!"

With that, the two Knightmares struck forward.

The St. George swung its sword, but the Nidhoggr dodged. The dragon struck forward with its mouth, and snapped at the knight. The St. George delivered a punch to the head. This stunned the Nidhoggr, but it quickly countered with its Hadron Cannon. The shield on the St. George activated. The knight then rained down with its blade, but the dragon moved out of the way, and struck the St. George with its head.

Zero cringed as the St. George was sent back. It skidded to a halt on the street. It then charged forward, with its sword and shield ready. The Nidhoggr fired its Hadron cannon, but the St. George blocked, and hit the Nidhoggr in the chest with it. This sent the Nidhoggr skidding back.

Infinity growled, and fired the slash harkens on the Nidhoggr elbows. It tangled the St. George's shield arm. Seeing the opening, the Nidhoggr fired its cannon. However, the St. George fired its own slash hearkens, that hit the dragon in the head, before the attack could be fired. This caused the Nidhoggr to miss. The knight then cut the ropes, and came up, it then slashed.

One of the Nidhoggr's arms fell off.

The people cheered at Zero's accomplishment.

Infinity roared, and swung the dragon's bladed tail. Not prepared, Zero got the St. George carved. It left the knight minus one leg.

Zero was not going to give up. He fired up the St. George's remaining leg, and actually dragged the stump along the road.

The knight struck its sword forward. The Nidhoggr blocked with its remaining, claws, and slashed. However, the St. George barely dodged. It then slashed again. The Nidhoggr's other arm fell to the ground.

"Impossible!" Infinity roared. He swung the bladed tail of the Nidhoggr, and cut the St. George across the chest. The resounding shot caused the knight to be pushed back. Zero managed to get the St. George back its footing.

When the opponents looked at each other, they noticed both of them were not in good shape.

"Let's end this now!" Zero declared, before the St. George charged forward, sending off the sparks from remained of the St. George's leg.

"Die!" Infinity yelled, as he fired the Hadron cannon, though it somehow seemed much stronger. The St. George activated its shield, and repelled the blast. Zero noted the lacking power. He knew that his Knightmare couldn't take much more. But he had to win. The energy finally gave way, and the shield system was now useless. However, Zero placed both of the arms on the sword.

"Disappear!" he yelled, and he thrust the St. George's sword forward.

Everything stopped.

People stared.

The St. George's sword was right through the Nidhoggr's chest, where its heart would've been. Infinity looked down, at the decisive blow.

"I win," Zero said.

People exploded into cheers.

"Infinity's been beaten!" they all cried.

"We're free!"

Infinity began breathing heavily.

"No," he muttered," No…. No…. No…. NO!" The Nidhoggr then struck down, and clasped it massive jaws around the St. George, and began to crush it.

"What?" Zero cried, as the St. George was slowly crushed.

Knowing it no longer had anymore power, Zero tried to open the cockpit. However, it barely could, as the Nidhoggr's jaws prevented it from opening too much. Zero saw a shrinking space for which he could get out. He tried to worm his way through, but he got stuck. He felt the pressure continuing to being applied, as he tried to force his way. Just as the Nidhoggr was about to crush the St. George, Zero jumped out, and crashed to the ground. He rolled, and stood up tiredly.

As the completely wrecked St. George was dropped, the Nidhoggr let out a roar, as the massive dragon Knightmare exploded.

Zero panted, as he looked at the fire.

"It is over," he said, as he began to walk away.

Then out of nowhere, Infinity tackled Zero from behind.


	18. Zero vs Infinity Part 2

Zero vs. Infinity Part 2

Zero fell to the ground as Infinity tackled him. He punched Infinity in the face, before kicking him off. Infinity landed on his feet. His costume looked slightly burnt, but other than that, nothing.

"Why won't you die?" Zero roared, as he drew his sword, and charged at Infinity. Infinity drew his own sword, which was a mini MVS, and brought it down on Zero's. To his surprise, it didn't cut right through, like it should've.

_Good thing I got Lloyd and Rakshata to form my own MVS blade_, Zero thought. He parried, and then did a sweeping slash. Infinity dodged, and stabbed forward. Zero blocked, and slashed. It missed again. Infinity brought a downward stroke onto Zero. Zero blocked, and kicked Infinity in the chest. Infinity was stunned, allowing Zero to stab at him again. Infinity, however, recovered and blocked. He then twisted and kicked Zero in the face.

As Zero was sent sprawling, Infinity looked at his fist.

_How did I do that?_ he muttered_ Maybe all that training is finally paying off._

Zero got to his feet, and charged again. Infinity did an upward stroke, but Zero dodged, and cut at Infinity again. Infinity moved back.

Both of them then charged, swinging their blades at the same time.

When the dust settled, Zero was knocked back a pieces of his helmet falling off, revealing some of his hair. The part of the mask that covered Infinity's mouth fell off as well as he himself was knocked back.

Infinity and Zero struck forward again, and their blades met. Finally both of the blades cracked under the force. While they were still technically mini Knightmare swords, to make them lighter, they weren't as durable.

Infinity kicked Zero back, and slashed, cutting Zero on the left shoulder. Zero hissed, and cut down as well, cutting Infinity on the right shoulder.

The two foes clashed blades once again, but Zero's blade finally gave away. Infinity grinned evilly, and got ready to finish the job. Unfortunately for him, Zero used the what was left of his sword to strike at Infinity sword, causing to break.

Infinity tossed his sword down, and ran.

"Coward!" Zero roared, as he tossed his sword down, and chased after him. The road suddenly became hundreds of miles long, but neither combatants were getting tired.

Infinity climbed up buildings, heading to the complex. He decided to finish things off all at once, plus, he had to save Kallen.

Zero followed after him. That was Infinity revealed his trump card.

Infinity tapped his boots together, and rockets activated. This allowed Infinity to fly. However, it looked very clumsys. _I wish I had more time to train on these_ Infinity thought. Zero however, jumped, and grabbed Infinity's leg.

This resulted in both of them spiraling out of control towards the complex

They eventually crashed on the garden terrace. There was a cloud of dust, as both of them weakly rose.

"Let's finish this!" Zero roared.

"I won't let myself be beaten by you!" Infinity countered. Both of them charged.

Infinity delivered a punch, but Zero blocked, and kicked Infinity in the stomach. Infinity recovered, and tried to kick Zero, but Zero flipped him.

_I guess I __**still**__can't beat Suzaku_, Infinity mused inwardly. But he wasn't going to lose so easily. He found new strength, and he charged forward, and nailed Zero in the face with a punch. This stunned the Black Knight leader, allowing Infinity to deal another kick to the stomach. This sent Zero careening back, and he fell flat on his rear, just at the edge, that lead to a nearly 1000 foot drop down to the ground level. Finally on the ground, Zero was pinned, and Infinity took out a switchblade.

"Now die!" Infinity said, but just as he was bringing the knife down, Zero kicked him with both feet, sending Infinity over him, and off the edge. Zero rolled to the ground, and fell back again, panting.

"At long last," he murmured, as he weakly stood up, and moved off, holding his injury from the street.

However, a black, gloved hand with the symbol of eternity on its palm was holding a small ledge over the window.

In the main office, where everyone was watching the battle, Crimson was restrained.

"Now, who are you really?" Ohgi demanded, as he pulled off Crimson's helmet. Kallen glared up at them, as her hair fell. There was shock in the air so thick it could be cut with a sword.

"It can't be," Chiba said.

"Is it really you?" Tamaki asked, just as shocked.

"Kallen, you're alive?" Ohgi asked.

"Obviously," the red haired pilot spat. The shock quickly changed to anger.

"Kozuki!" Todoh yelled," What are you doing?"

"What does it look like?" Kallen sneered.

"How could you be helping that monster?" Ohgi demanded," Infinity killed Xingke, and he nearly killed you!"

"I don't care!" Kallen yelled back," This is something personal, which none of you would understand!"

"What do you mean?" Nunnally asked. She was not angry at all, just surprised, something Kaguya shared. Kallen took a deep breath.

"I loved Lelouch!" she yelled. Everyone gasped.

"How could you love that demon?" Tamaki yelled.

"That doesn't matter!" Kallen yelled back," What matters is that I joined Infinity to get back at all of your continued mocking on Lelouch! I'm helping Infinity to get back!"

Tamaki walked straight up and punched Kallen.

"Traitor!" he screamed.

Kallen spat at Tamaki.

"Nobody move!" Jeremiah's voice boomed. He had appeared, holding one of his retractable blades to Kaguya's throat.

"Orange?" Gino asked. Anya just stared.

"That is the name of my loyalty," Jeremiah hissed.

"Why are doing this?" Gino demanded.

"Because I swore loyalty to Emperor Lelouch!" Jeremiah answered," By serving Infinity, I am serving his Majesty!"

"That doesn't matter," Zero's voice said. Everyone looked at the door to see a fatigued Zero. Part of his helmet was gone, and he was bleeding.

"Infinity is dead," he said. Everyone froze, as tears began to well in Kallen's eyes.

"I pushed him off the edge of the roof," Zero explained," He is definitely…" However, Infinity tackled Zero _again_ from behind, and the two began grabbling in the middle of the conference room. Todoh pulled out his gun as Kallen sighed in relief.

"Don't!" Ohgi yelled, pointing to Jeremiah ready to kill Kaguya.

"Don't worry about me!" Kaguya yelled. Jeremiah held the blade closer to her throat.

"I will never lose to you!" Infinity declared. Zero kicked him off. He then stood up, and grabbed Todoh's katana. He drew it, and pointed the tip at Infinity.

Infinity countered by grabbing an antique rapier off of the wall. He pointed it Zero.

"Let's end this!" they both said, as they charged. The two crossed weapons again.

Zero swung his katana, Infinity dodged; Infinity stabbed his rapier, Zero moved out of the way.

The two sparred continuously, as the others watched. Ohgi was in front of Viletta, as Todoh was in front of Chiba. Gino and Anya were on either side of the still tied up Kallen. Cornelia and Guilford were just watching. Nunnally simply stared.

"Now die!" Infinity said, as he stabbed, and Zero slashed. When calm was briefly restored, the tip of Infinity's rapier was right through Zero's now weak helmet. The helmet cracked, and split in two.

Suzaku glared up at Infinity.

"Kururugi!" Todoh yelled in shock.

"All this time, he's been Zero?" Viletta gasped.

"Then whose Infinity?" Cornelia asked.

"That you won't find out!" Infinity answered, as he stabbed again.

Suzaku blocked. He found new determination, he was going to make sure Infinity paid for now ruining everything Lelouch had worked for, and with that, he found new strength.

"For Lelouch!" Suzaku yelled, surprising everyone. He cleaved down, across Infinity's face. It was by no means a dangerous wound, much less a kill. But it did get through Infinity's mask, and slightly through his skin.

The mask peeled from both sides, and the two pieces of cloth fell to the ground.


	19. Under the Mask

Under the Mask

Infinity's mask fell to the ground in two pieces.

Everything came to a complete halt, as Lelouch slowly opened his eyes, a thin cut right down the middle of his face, with blood trickling from it, over his cold expression.

"Big brother," was all Nunnally could say.

Everyone just stared at Lelouch.

Suzaku wobbled slightly, as he dropped his sword, and collapsed to one knee. Lelouch gave a dark grin.

"Its been a long time," he said coldly.

"Y-you're dead," Ohgi managed to get out," We all watched you die."'

"How can this be?" Todoh murmured.

"He really is a monster," Tamaki muttered.

"Even after the world is purified of him, he still haunts us," Cornelia hissed.

Kaguya's expression was a mixture of horror, shock, and actually interest. She was curious as to how Lelouch, who everyone in this room watched perish, could be alive. But more importantly, she still had the chance to learn what was truly in his heart. Secretly, she was aware of the truth behind the Zero Requiem, and she mourned Lelouch.

"Your Majesty," Jeremiah said as he bowed his head.

Kallen held a surprised, look, but then smiled at Lelouch.

Nunnally's expression was unreadable. No one could tell if she was happy, frightened, or just shocked. She was just focused on her brother, who was supposed to be gone.

Suzaku just stared.

"But…. How…. Why….," he stuttered, before flat out yelling," THIS WASN'T PART OF THE PLAN LELOUCH!"

"Plan?" Ohgi asked, as everyone save Kallen, Nunnally, Kaguya, and Jeremiah (all of whom were focused on Lelouch), looked at Suzaku.

"I know," Lelouch answered," I'm still not entirely aware as to how and/or why I'm still alive."

"How you are alive doesn't matter!" Suzaku yelled," What matters is what you are doing! Why are you attacking everyone?" Lelouch gave Suzaku dead eyes.

"Simple, my revenge," he answered.

Everyone stared at him.

"Revenge," Nunnally softly echoed to herself. For the first time, Lelouch looked at Nunnally, and his face softened.

"I didn't want for you to drag yourself into this," he admitted. He then turned back to Suzaku, and his face hardened again.

"What are you talking about?" Suzaku asked," You wanted your own death!"

"He did?" Ohgi asked," But why, he had everything, he ruled the world!"

"That is the exact reason!" Kallen yelled," Lelouch allowed himself to become the symbol of hatred! Then Suzaku would come as Zero and kill him, smiting that source of hatred, and forming peace!"

"Exactly," Lelouch said," And I've actually wanted to say this for a long time." He then looked at the Black Knights.

"You are all, just plain stupid," he said simply. They were simple words, but the power in them was so great, it felt like the Hadron cannon of the Nidhoggr.

"Every single one of you was blind, and idiotic, you trusted _Schniezel_ of all people," Lelouch explained," Consider the circumstances at the time." The Black Knights looked at each other, as what Lelouch said, set in.

"That is one of my reasons for revenge, I never got my payback for your treachery," Lelouch continued," I'm also here to get even for all the slandering my name has been taking."

"That is something that is inexcusable!" Todoh yelled," After all you did!"

"Shut up!" Lelouch yelled, as he grabbed a glass that was left on table, and threw it Todoh. The Japanese general was sent sprawling.

"Kyoshiro!" Chiba cried, as she went to him, and helped him up. Lelouch panted, as he regained his composure.

"With the people, it was acceptable," Lelouch said," But it wasn't with you. You were all too dense to see the big picture! You never considered who you were thinking of."

"So this whole Infinity game," Kaguya said," Was just an extensive ploy at vengeance?" Lelouch nodded.

"I needed to create an enemy of Zero, the perfect enemy, his opposite," Lelouch said," And so, Infinity was born."

"You killed Xingke," Ohgi hissed.

"I know," Lelouch said flatly," He was terminally ill, so he was going to die in a short space of time anyway." He then looked at Nunnally.

"But if there was anyone who I didn't want involved in this, it was you," Lelouch said slowly. Nunnally's eyes widened.

"Even in my Zero days, everything was for you," Lelouch said," To help your blindness, and your disability, but I see that in that field, I was blind. I was going to ensure your safety using Infinity, or at least I hoped to."

"Big brother," Nunnally said.

"But what about Kallen?" Ohgi asked.

"She told you didn't she?" Lelouch asked him," Long story short, I love her." Kallen smiled at him.

"I love you too," she said.

"Jeremiah?" Anya asked. Said-man looked up.

"I swore my loyalty to him," Jeremiah said," I was only but fulfilling that loyalty." Lelouch then took a deep breath.

"Well then," he said, as he reached behind him," I might as well finish what I started." He then pulled out a gun. Everyone gasped.

"Lelouch, wait!" Suzaku said.

"I won't!" Lelouch yelled, as he took aim, and fired, at Suzaku, shooting him in the leg. Nunnally and Kaguya screamed, as Suzaku clenched his injured leg.

"This isn't like you!" Suzaku yelled.

"I've changed!" Lelouch yelled back," People do that!" His face was then contorted, into a mad expression, with an insane smile.

"I suppose I really have become a demon have I?" he stuttered," Oh well, this is what demons do!" He pointed the gun at Suzaku's head.

"All of you will die," Lelouch said," Everyone save Nunnally, Kallen, and Jeremiah!" This is when Kallen finally flinched. Something she had never given much thought, was actually killing some of the people she considered her friends. It might have sounded ridiculous, but her devotion and love for Lelouch had made her forget. Jeremiah was surprised. He figured that Lelouch would spare them, and also, four of them were parents. As a matter of fact, both of them were hopeful to snap Lelouch out of this.

And Nunnally couldn't allow this.

"Big brother!" Nunnally cried.

"Your Majesty!" Jeremiah called.

"Lelouch, please!" Kallen yelled out.

Lelouch began to squeeze the trigger.

"Now disappear," he spoke. Just as he was he was about to finish the deal, an electric shock coursed through his body, electrocuting him. People stared as Lelouch was shocked, from no apparent source.

"You certainly have served me well," a voice said. People turned in the direction, and from the shadows, S.S. emerged. He was holding a controller of sorts in one hand, squeezing a button.

"But now, you have outlasted your usefulness," he said, as he released it, and Lelouch fell, unconcious.

"S.S.," Kallen spoke.


	20. Hour of SS

Hour of S.S.

People stared at the tall, bald man entering the room. He had an aura that was felt like a serpent, ready to grasp its victim. His serpentine eyes added to that. Lelouch's unconscious body was at his feet.

"Your Majesty!" Jeremiah yelled.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," S.S. said, holding up the remote," One click, and I will end his life."

"Who are you?" Ohgi demanded.

"I am S.S.," the immortal answered flatly.

"That sounds like 'C.C.'," Tamaki stated.

"It should, but that doesn't matter," S.S. said.

"What are you doing here?" Kallen demanded.

"You know this guy?" Gino asked, pointing.

"Duh, how do you think we got those Knightmares?" Kallen answered.

"I'm here to complete the plan," S.S. answered.

"Then why did you knock Lelouch unconscious?"

"This was always the plan," S.S. said as an answer.

"Plan?" Todoh asked.

"Yes," S.S. answered," You see, you have me to thank for Lelouch being with us again." Everyone gasped.

"How…," Chiba began.

"That doesn't matter," S.S. interrupted," What does, is that since the get go, I have been pulling the strings." This shocked even Jeremiah and Kallen.

"What do you mean?" Kallen answered.

"Simple, I have been manipulating Lelouch since the beginning," S.S. answered.

"That's impossible!" Suzaku said, as he continued to apply pressure to his bullet wound.

"Perhaps," S.S. said," But not even he is immune to simple technology." He then held up a tiny device.

"What?" Kallen stuttered.

"Back when I first found him, he was in a comatose state," S.S. explained," I placed this little bug in his neck. It drilled into his neural system, and connected to his brain. With this, I could now control him with this." S.S. held up the remote.

"You see, all I needed to do was speak to him, and he could either obey my every whim, disobey my every whim, or in this case, believe anything I told him. You and Jeremiah were easy. I knew that your devotion to Lelouch would make you easy to manipulate."

"But why?" Nunnally asked," Why did you do all of this?" S.S. looked at the girl.

"To fulfill my life long ambition," S.S. answered, he turned till his back was facing them," Within this hour, I will gain every Geass ever to exist." Everyone gasped.

"But you possess Code, that's impossible!" Kallen said.

"That's not true," S.S. said, without turning back," I have discovered a way, in my research, of how an immortal can obtain Geass. In order to do that, I had to sacrifice my own immunity to Geass, but that was a small price to pay. In doing so, I will become invincible!"

"So why Lelouch?" Ohgi asked. This time, S.S. did turn around, though only slightly. He looked at Lelouch's body.

"He was only a puppet to do my bidding," he answered," You see, there was another piece of criteria that needed to met in order from me to obtain Geass, I needed a contract with an individual."

"Then couldn't you have made that with anyone?" Suzaku asked.

"I could've but they were all too weak," S.S. responded," Besides, I was focused on using Lelouch since the moment he became the emperor."

"Then why make him Infinity?" Todoh asked. S.S. simply sneered.

"It was amusing," he said bluntly. Though it was a plain, straightforward phrase, the evil that came off it was so terrifying that not a person in the room didn't flinch. S.S. then turned back so his back was facing them. A red light then shone under his shirt as he rose his arms.

"And now…" he said, as his shirt then tore off completely, revealing the Geass symbol on his back, now glowing.

"That symbol," Cornelia murmured, recognizing it from V.V. .

"My plan, after so many years, will be complete," S.S. continued. The world then fell apart to reveal C's World. Everyone gasped as they looked around.

"This place," Suzaku murmured.

They were now on a large platform, in the middle of the area.

On the "wall" a single, tiny Geass symbol appeared. Then another. Then another. Then another. Eventually, so many appeared, that a huge Geass symbol at least 200 feet long, made of smaller Geass symbols, appeared


	21. Geass Culmination

Geass Culmination

The massive Geass symbol remained on the wall, as S.S. smiled evilly.

"Okay, what the hell is going on?" Tamaki demanded.

"We'll explain later!" Suzaku yelled.

During all of this, Lelouch was still seemingly unconscious.

S.S. rose his arms triumphantly.

"Now," he spoke," All powers of Geass, come to me!"

The Geass symbol then glowed, and actually detached from the "wall". It then turned into flowing, red energy. It then struck S.S., going in through his eyes, mouth, and even the Geass symbol on his back. As it flowed in, he actually cried out.

"YES!" he roared," YES!"

C.C. was watching form the hill beside the Tokyo Settlement. Though she couldn't see anything, she could sense what S.S. was doing.

"He's found it," she said.

Eventually the light faded, as S.S. went limp from the waist up. He then slowly straightened, and he turned to face everyone. He looked at his hands, and then a Geass symbol appeared in his eye. In his right hand, an orb of fire appeared.

"The Power of Absolute Pyrokinesis," he said, as he looked at his other hand, a separate Geass symbol appeared in his other eye, and a ball of ice appeared in his left hand," And the Power of Absolute Cryokinesis." He then let the Geass symbols fade, as the two powers deactivated.

He then looked at a rock. A Geass symbol appeared in his eye again. The rock exploded.

"The Power of Absolute Combustion." That Geass symbol faded, as another appeared in his other eye. He vanished for a second. He then reappeared a few feet away.

"The Power of Absolute Disappearance," S.S. said, as he clenched his fists.

"YES!" he roared triumphantly," AT LAST!" He laughed evilly.

Jeremiah then took S.S.'s distraction to his advantage. He charged forward, with both of his blades.

S.S. looked up, and activated a different Geass. Jeremiah then slowed down drastically. People gasped.

"The Power of Absolute Prolonging," S.S. said, as he activated another Geass in his other eye, and his arm gained such a large amount of muscle that it was bigger than his body. He then nailed Jeremiah in the stomach. Jeremiah coughed up some blood and was sent careening back.

"I am invincible!" S.S. roared," I have become a god!" Everyone just stared worriedly at S.S., as he laughed triumphantly.

"After three thousand years, I have finally achieved my goal!" S.S. said," I will now become the immortal ruler of the universe!"

"We can't stop him," Ohgi stated obviously," He's too powerful." S.S. sneered.

"Of course I am," he said," None of you possess a thing that could stop me. I can't be killed, I don't age, and anything you throw at me, I will repel." He then looked around.

"Now how should I begin my eternal reign over all that is," he said, he then got an idea," How about I smite, all those who could dare oppose me." He then looked at those in front of him.

"Starting with you," he said. He then activated another Geass. Suddenly, no one could move.

"Now how should I kill you," he said," Maybe I should order you to kill yourself. Or maybe I should incinerate you. How about I freeze you all to death? Or I'll just use my, personal Geass ability, and kill you all instantly." He then shrugged.

"I'll just use that," he said, as he got ready to activate.

_Is this the end?_ Kallen thought.

_I suppose we had this coming_ Todoh thought_ After we failed to understand the truth._

_I'm sorry, Lelouch_ Ohgi thought.

"Or perhaps, you can die," a voice said. S.S. lost concentration, and looked down. Everyone followed his gaze. Weakly getting up, was Lelouch. He looked exhausted, and frail, like if you dropped a feather on him, he would die. But still, he slowly rose.

"So you are alive?" S.S. stated," No matter, you can't kill me, I have no weaknesses."

"Wrong!" Lelouch said, as he began to stand up. He stumbled slightly.

"You have one weakness," Lelouch said, without looking up," I have been conscious longer than you think, I heard that you said you are no longer immune to Geass." S.S. suddenly came to realization.

"No," he murmured.

"You know, its weird," Lelouch said," In this entire adventure, I never once used my Geass."

"Impossible," S.S. whispered. He got ready to activate his Geass to kill instantly, the Power of Absolute Slaughter. One look into Lelouch's eyes, and Lelouch would die.

"Until now," Lelouch said, as he looked up, his Geass active.

"NO!" S.S. yelled, as he began to toggle the Geass.

"Lelouch vi Britannia commands you," Lelouch said," Imprison yourself in C's World, give up your power, and never think again!" And just before S.S. could activate his Geass, Lelouch's Geass took affect. S.S. found himself fighting.

"No!" he roared, as he stumbled, grabbing his head," I won't be beaten by the likes of you!" He reached for Lelouch's throat, who just smirked.

"Puppets, do not defeat their string pullers!" S.S. roared as he grabbed Lelouch's throat.

Suddenly, Lelouch found himself in a strange room, and he immediately recognized it as a room of memories, like with his father and C.C.; but unlike theirs, which was a library and art display respectively, this one was like a theater. Lelouch was sitting in a seat, with a large screen in front of him.

"And just what are you doing here?" S.S. asked as he sat down next to Lelouch, but before Lelouch could answer, S.S. waved his hand dismissively," No matter. Watch." Lelouch looked up at the screen, and he saw what looked like Ancient Egypt. People were bowing as a carriage was drawn by slaves. The carriage stopped at the palace, and the curtains opened.

And out strode, S.S., dressed in the attire of a royal figure.

"Once upon a time, I was known as Seti I," S.S. explained," I was once a prince of the empire, but I was shied, by my siblings. Though I was next in line for the throne, I wouldn't get any respect. I was determined to prove myself to my father."

"So what did you do?" Lelouch asked. S.S. simply pointed.

The screen changed to on the banks of the Nile. S.S. was facing a person in a black cloak, that completely obscured the face, and the entire body. S.S. flinched as he fell. A Geass symbol appeared in his eye briefly.

"You made a contract?" Lelouch asked. S.S. nodded.

"From the very first of the Code Bearers, X.X.," S.S. explained. It might have been a trick of his eyes, but Lelouch could've sworn he saw yellow eyes within that cloak.

"I gained the power of Absolute Slaughter," he explained," Anyone who looked into my eye while Geass would die instantly." It then changed to a battlefield, with S.S. walking directly towards charging troops. He activated his Geass, and all the soldiers fell, dead.

"I became an unstoppable warrior, the best in the army of my father," he explained," And is natural, I became a powerful pharaoh." The image changed to S.S. sitting on a throne triumphantly, surrounded by servants, and a queen by his side.

"I was happy, and powerful," S.S. said," Until that day." Lelouch knew what happened.

"You lost control," Lelouch said. The image changed to S.S. looking down on one of his infant children, when he suddenly grasped his eye in pain. The Geass symbol then became permanently active, he then looked at the child, and the child died. S.S. stumbled back, as he looked at his wife, who then died as well. S.S. began to panic, as he ran throughout he palace. Anyone who tried to help him, died.

"I was consumed by death," S.S. explained," So I ran into the desert to die." It showed S.S. trudging through the desert. He looked weak, almost nothing but skin and bones, wearing nothing but a loincloth around his waist.. He then collapsed to the ground, looking ready to die. A figure then appeared.

"I thought I was finished, until X.X. returned," S.S. continued," He then gave me his Code, as the completion of the contract." There was a flash, as X.X. seemed to vanish, and S.S. rose, the Geass symbol, on his back.

"I became a wanderer," S.S. said, as the image changed repeatedly. Sometimes, it showed S.S. in a Renaissance getup. Another showed S.S. in an Arabian outfit. But the one that really caught Lelouch's eye, was S.S. in a kasa, and a Japanese Edo period outfit.

"That was when I met _her_," S.S. said. Lelouch looked at the screen, as it showed S.S. in a peasants outfit standing over a young girl, collapsed on the ground. The girl looked up, she had golden eyes, eyes that Lelouch recognized. S.S. smiled at the girl.

"What is your name?" he asked. The girl told him.

"But it doesn't matter," she said," I'm a witch." She then pushed up the hair on her forehead, revealing the Geass symbol. S.S. smiled.

"I am like you," he said, as he turned, and dropped his shirt, revealing the Geass symbol on his back. The girl gasped, as S.S. smiled at her.

"From this day forward, your name is C.C.," he said.

"You met C.C.?" Lelouch asked.

"Met her, but not after I started this," S.S. said as he pointed. The image changed to a familiar cave, with buildings and people. S.S. was standing over them on a balcony.

"You founded the Geass Directorate?" Lelouch asked, shocked. S.S. nodded.

"And after I found C.C., she became my lieutenant," he said, pointing. It showed C.C., standing beside S.S.'s throne.

"During all of this, I attempted to perfect my plan," S.S. said. The image showed him making contracts with all sorts of people, and giving them all kinds of Geass. One showed a girl facing three targets. The Geass symbol in her eye lit up. Scythes made out of air appeared, and cut each target in half. The girl smiled, satisfied, but S.S. wasn't. He came up behind her, and stabbed her with an Egyptian scimitar.

"But none of them were strong enough," S.S. said, he then looked at Lelouch," Until you." It showed Lelouch's assassination, and in the crowd, hidden by a cap and a trench coat, was S.S..

"But during my travels, I learned something," he said," I learned the focus of all evil." Lelouch looked at the Ancient Egyptian. S.S. looked at him.

"Fear."

"Fear?"

"Exactly," S.S. said," People fear what ever is precious to them, their wealth, their families, their power, anything. By doing that, they strive to do the insane to protect it. They will commit acts of evil, to keep it safe. Fear, leads to destruction. And so, I made a dream. I would take over the universe, and all fear would be forgotten. Except for that fear on me. People would fear me, and me alone, and I would create a universe without fear amongst the people."

All this time, Lelouch watched him.

"You sound like my father," Lelouch said," He strived to create a world without lies, but his world was no more than an empty one with no advancement. Just like yours." S.S. turned to Lelouch.

"Explain."

"Do you know why people are afraid?" Lelouch asked," For the same reason you said, because they might lose that which is precious to them. But they do not commit acts of evil, they commit acts of progress. They strive to do whatever is needed to protect their own world. And in doing so, they advance, you see, fear, is what makes a person human." S.S. looked at Lelouch carefully.

"But people will still commit acts of evil in order to protect that," he said.

"Good and evil are two sides of the same card," Lelouch said, surprised he was quoting his father," It is within the eye of the beholder. You are a hypocrite, trying to create a world without fear, but ruling through fear." S.S. stared at Lelouch and sighed.

"Well, if you are rejecting the world I create, I suppose I have to submit," he said, as he stood up," But be warned. If you do reject me, there will be others. Other people will come to destroy what you created."

"I don't care, for as long as people hold close to what they care about, there will always be a future," Lelouch said. S.S. looked at Lelouch, as the world around Lelouch collapsed.

Lelouch found himself back with the others, S.S. holding Lelouch by the throat. The look on S.S.'s face indicated that he was still intent on killing Lelouch, but the effect Lelouch's Geass had on him prevented that.

"Curse you!" he murmured, as the Geass finally swallowed him. His expression dropped to a passive one.

"Whatever you wish," S.S. said as he let Lelouch go. Geass symbols broke away from him as S.S. gave up his power. S.S. then stuck out his arms, and fell back. He then fell away.

S.S., the 3000 year old Code Bearer, was defeated, as he fell away into the abyss of C's World. The world then faded, as they all returned to the real world.

"I… win," Lelouch said, as he passed out.


	22. Ongoing

Ongoing

Lelouch's eyes shot open. He looked around. He was in an infirmary of sorts. He sat up slowly.

When Lelouch looked around a second time, he noticed that Kallen had fallen asleep leaning on his bed. Nunnally was asleep on the other side. Suzaku was awake, he was standing by the window in the Zero outfit, without the helmet on. He had a bandage around his injuries. He turned to Lelouch and smiled.

"You're awake," he said. Lelouch rubbed his aching head.

"What happened?"

"You beat S.S.," Suzaku answered," Once again, you saved the world."

"What about the others?" Lelouch asked.

"We're the only ones who decided to stay, but they intend on coming back," Suzaku explained," They are all urgent to apologize." Lelouch rubbed his neck, and he felt bandage where the chip was removed.

"What about the doctors?" Lelouch asked.

"There weren't any doctors," Suzaku said," You'd be impressed out how skilled some people can be with medicine." Lelouch then looked at his hands, and clenched his fists.

"I ruined everything," he hissed," I completely undid everything the Zero Requiem was for. This whole thing was my fault."

"You know that's not true," Suzaku said," S.S. was controlling you."

"But still…," Lelouch said," I shouldn't have fallen victim so easy, I nearly killed you, twice." Suzaku chuckled.

"Don't worry about it," he said, he then looked at Kallen," Kallen refused to leave your side. And Nunnally was even more insistent." Lelouch smiled at the sight of his sister and his beloved.s

"But what now?" Lelouch asked. Suzaku shrugged.

"I don't know."

Lelouch however, did know that had to be done. From the moment S.S. was beaten, he knew what had to be done.

Later, Kallen and Nunnally woke up. The first thing Nunnally did was hug her brother, and cry into his chest. Once she was done, Kallen kissed Lelouch.

"What are you going to do now?" Nunnally asked. Lelouch looked at her.

"I'll tell you later," he said.

"Tell me now!"

"I don't want to upset you," Lelouch answered, and he knew he shouldn't have said that. Nunnally's eyes widened as she realized what was going on.

"No! You can't do that again!" she yelled.

"What?" Kallen asked. Lelouch weakly got out of the bed, and stood. He looked at Suzaku.

"Suzaku, you have to kill me," he told his best friend. The people all stared at Lelouch. Kallen grabbed Lelouch's arm.

"No!" she snapped," I can't lose you again!"

"She's right!" Suzaku said," That's not how it should be!"

"We have no choice," Lelouch responded," Infinity is the center of hatred in the world, which means he must be purged. Peace will be restored." Nunnally grabbed Lelouch's arm and held onto it.

"Please, big brother!" she begged," Find another way."

Kallen grabbed Lelouch's shoulders so he was looking at her.

"Look!" she said," I love you. All I want is to be with you, you told me that I have to live, but I can't without you!" She then wrapped her arms around Lelouch. Lelouch looked at Kallen sadly.

"There is another option," he said softly," But it requires just as much sacrifice."

"What is it?" Kallen asked. Lelouch got both of the girls to let go as he walked to the window.

"You know," he began," The scuffle with S.S. has taught me that cycle of hatred might not be so easily broken as I thought. It seems that there will always will be someone wanting control, and disarray."

"Where are you getting with this?" Suzaku asked, as he approached Lelouch. Lelouch turned.

"The war between Zero and Infinity shall never end," he said. The three people stared at him.

"What are you talking about?" Nunnally asked.

"Infinity shall remain the enemy of the world," Lelouch explained," Just as Suzaku Kururugi died, and returned as Zero, Lelouch vi Britannia has died, and has returned as Infinity."

"That means forever abandoning the role as Lelouch," Kallen said.

"Yes, I will still be dead, but only in form," Lelouch responded.

"What about the others?" Suzaku asked.

"I will use my Geass on them," Lelouch answered," They will forget everything after the time I first appeared, they will forget about the Nidhoggr, and all that stuff." The three people looked at Lelouch.

Suzaku heard noise outside the door.

"The others are here," he said.

"Are you going to use your Geass on me?" Nunnally asked.

"No!" Lelouch answered immediately," That is one thing I could never bring myself to do a second time!" He then got on one knee, to Nunnally's level.

"Just understand, no matter what, I will always love you!" Lelouch said, as he hugged Nunnally.

"Big brother," Nunnally whispered.

Kallen looked down, but Lelouch held up her head.

"We will be together, I promise," Lelouch said, as the two kissed.

The door opened, and Lelouch turned.

**(2 months later)(insert **_**Continued Story**_**)**

Kallen walked out to a balcony in her and her mother's apartment.

She stared at the clouds.

There was an explosion below her. Kallen looked down

People were gathered around it, as Infinity ran out of the smoke, Zero was close behind, chasing him. Kallen smiled.

_Well, Lelouch, once again, your plans have proven successful. All the worlds hatred is now centered on you, and people now ban together, to stop the enemy of all. And that enemy, is Infinity._ Infinity circled around street corner, with Zero still in pursuit. _I wonder if you are laughing inside of how everything is going to your plans. Well, I know the day when we can be together will come, and I will be waiting for you. _Infinity continued running, as Zero ran after him. Under both of their masks, they were smiling. _I guess one can say, this whole thing is…. ongoing._

**(somewhere)**

C.C. sat on a chair staring out the window.

"It seems S.S.'s ambitions weren't ready yet," she said," Well, Lelouch once again proved me wrong." The door behind her opened.

"So, how did much did you manipulate, Lord X.X.?" C.C. asked.

**Note: So there you have it. This is my longest, and probably strongest story to date. I am probably going to write a sequel.**

**Now, I have some things to get off my chest. First and foremost, one reason I wrote this was I felt like that wedding picture at the end was a huge middle finger. It was showing everyone, practically celebrating Lelouch's death. Personally, that just really pissed me off.**

**I also wrote this, just to have some fun. I really like writing those chapters that included the battle between Zero and Infinity.**

**Hope you enjoyed it, and keep your eye on my other stories.**


End file.
